Kim Possible One Half
by Seth O. Blade
Summary: Tired of his life in Nerima, tired of life in Japan and the engagements, even the fiancee's, Ranma leaves for America. After changing himself, he became our favouite teen hero, Kim Possible. Rated T for sexual refrences for now, maybe M later. On Indefinite Hiatus pending massive rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma Saotome is Kim Possible!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Kim Possible.

For those concerned with character rants or incorrect character profiles, I would like to remind each and every one of you that this is after the failed wedding, I only have up to season five in the anime and I **_HATE_** Akane with a passion.

Most of this chapter is written in Ranma's point of view.

**Prologue:**

I knew that it was wrong, but I had to get away, somewhere where I could get recognition, somewhere that I could find some peace, I needed to leave Nerima, now more than ever, especially since I wanted a new life, I had money set up, I had the scrolls from my fath … no, Genma's side of the training style, I had Soun's scrolls for the styles, I even had Happosai's scrolls, taking them all with the Umisenken, but still, I needed to make sure that I could escape, make sure that I would never be seen again by my family or my personal hell guard, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, but still, I also needed a way to change myself. Turning my head to the things I have collected over the years, the once thought lost locking ladle and pail, the complete set so I can escape, the Gekkaja and the Kinjaken also in my possession, several Amazon artifacts that I managed to steal from their village while I was there, some weapons of ornamental or significant value, some that I wanted to keep because they were enchanted, some I wanted to sell, I even had a gift from both the Phoenix Tribe and the Musk, a suit of enchanted golden armor that was tougher than a dragon's hide and a large western style sword with a curved crossbar pointing towards the blade in a crescent shape, yellow bindings running along the hilt, a yellow spike running up the middle of the blade, thanks for stopping the Amazons from capitalizing on their weaknesses at the time, and from the Musk, a large, ornate katana that had heavy enchantments, forged specifically for him, it was a gift for besting their top warrior, from the King himself, and to make it even better, it was a reversed blade with a tassel on the end, dyed white leather wrapping around the hilt, a golden dragon spinning around the blade. I just wonder if I can use the de-aging mushrooms in a more permanent manner, or use the magics I was 'taught' by the Amazon's, the Musk, the Phoenix People or Happosai. I chuckled in amusement, it was funny how I could con people into thinking I was dumber than I actually was, but it was probably because I knew most of what was actually taught at school because I learned faster than others, but I never rubbed it into their faces that I was smarter than they were. Sighing again, I decided to forgo any trouble of actually doing anything and poured cold water over my head, pulling out my leather money belt and creating a pocket space inside one of the empty pockets, tying it into the very fabric of the pocket and stowing everything I had inside, throwing on a few good traps if someone was going to try anything, and slipped an Umisenken field around it, completely wrapping it around the pouch to make it invisible to all but myself then poured hot water over my head, content with the knowledge that I had stopped any of the Hell Guard from seeing anything, wrapping it again in an Umisenken for my male side just for safe keeping.

Looking at the mushrooms, the de-aging ones that gave me so much crap over the whole time, I saw the benefit in them and scraped away a few seeds from under the stool, placing them quickly into a satchel and sealing it again with the same techniques, only keeping the packet in a silk pouch. Sighing to myself, I looked at the last three things I had to stow away, an enchanted dagger, crafted well over five thousand years ago if the legends were true, a blood red staff that looked like cut ruby with points on either end, obviously enchanted by the way it glowed, and a blue crystal sword that had a frosty coat around it. Nodding to myself, I pick them up, noting that they all appear heavier than normal, and open a pocket in my bracers, folding them into a pocket space, smirking at how I had beaten them all out of things that I needed for my new life, the only thing I needed now was some memory powder to use on a family that wants a daughter and hope that my 'curse' would stay away until I am fourteen, allowing me to stay as a girl for a few years. At least it should. I could be wrong though. I guess virtual immortality thanks to magic was okay, as long as I had both forms, I didn't really want to stay all girl, all the time, but I guess I have some experience with my body and muscle the magic in the mushrooms would keep my muscles the same way until I got better, keeping them as they are now.

I hate being eighteen when you could legally marry.

It was almost as bad as having an uncute tomboy, mallet-happy, kitchen destroying, constant PMSing, violent, arrogant, self centered, crazy, easily angered, suspicious, spoilt little princess doing whatever she wanted all the time.

I grinned as I heard her sneeze twelve times in a row during my mental rant then went back to business, I frown when I realize that Nabiki, who is still watching me all the time, now more so than ever, is sharp as a tack, and almost on par with me in intelligence, Kasumi being the only one who could actually give me a challenge in anything, and Tofu was a big help with all those Shiatsu and Pressure Points books, those medical tomes and books on vague magics and curses of the world. I just hoped that Kasumi could understand, I really do love her like a sister, but there was no way I could live with this bunch of idiots, and I did promise I would write to her when I could, and I would tell her everything during my trips, I would even … I would give anything to not say goodbye on paper, but … it was better like this, besides, the drug I laced into the food would last for about nine or ten hours, same with the Kuno's, those blasted Amazons and Ukyo, it was just better this way.

But still, I never wanted it to happen this way, I just need some time alone, some way to live apart from the chaos that I attract, some way to play away from all the insane ways that everyone tries to kill me, marry me or challenge me in. I guess learning to fight with people from other schools of insane Martial Arts ways helps keep me on my toes, that, and it helps when you have contacts in the governments in different countries that your own father stole from, but it was a also a good way to lose people when you had been to a few hundred hospitals, just look for a red haired family, change a few features, and I was set, look for a family with a daughter in the maternity ward, look for one that I have contacts with that has a dead child and give them the chance to raise a child while I get to keep away from everything, it was well worth the wait.

I just hope this works and I am not wrong.

I jump away and move to the gates under the Umisenken with my bag over my shoulder that has a pocket space inside that laden with money, clothes and scrolls of unimportant things, scrolls that only have basic information that nobody would find of interest, unless they were little more than thugs or normal people.

That was a different story all together.

But still…

I look back at the house that has been my personal hell for a few years and wonder if I could ever convince Kasumi, since I knew that they were all going to be there, to collect scrolls and send them into a locker I had set up in America to pick up later for all my mail.

Sighing, I look at the road and smile for the first time "it has been a long road, but I am finally free."

I almost missed the small sniffle and two simultaneous whispers of "I hope you have a safe trip Ranma-kun,

and can live happily for once."

I turn to see Kasumi and Nabiki smiling at me and Nabiki tossing a large wad of cash

over "have safe trip Ranma, and I hope you find happiness."

Nodding, I happily note that I had dropped my Umisenken "goodbye and good luck with the fools of Nerima you two."

They smiled and I slipped into the Umisenken once more, vanishing into the night and bounding over the walls, but not before I slip Nabiki several pictures I had taken of myself that were hers alone and in a folder with a note saying they were hers and a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the cheek for Kasumi and a pair of hand crafted knives with a bamboo sheath for both, and finely crafted, I had planned on posting them once I got out of Japan, but still, it was better to get it out of the way right now.

(-----)

(-Authors Note-)

(-----)

I would like to point out that I have only got up to season five of Ranma ½ in the DVDs, and as far as I can tell, and the fact that I

HATE Akane with a passion, I feel the need to gang up on her personality as well as her fanfic ego, so you can bust my balls all you want, but that's my dibs on things, the only thing I know about in the Saffron confrontation is that Ranma killed him, he was a demi-god, and saved Akane from certain death, all I am doing here is portraying what I would have done if I had lived a life like his, so BLEH!

Anyway…

Onto the Kim Possible thing, I only have season one on video, and that is because I recorded the episodes in order, and I have the movies, so I can only do so much on that storyline. Besides, I thought the resemblance, if you mixed it up a little with magic that I KNOW was being tossed around there in the Anime, surely SOMETHING with the serious plot holes in the base storyline can be manipulated; it is basically a scream out to all the fanfic writers out there. I mean, come on!

But after that, I had a look at the eyes, and while Kim may have slightly more feminine features, that can easily be sorted by proper food and not malnutrition or lack of looking after herself, the Chi and Ki, which are polar opposites, I.E. Ki is for the male side, Chi is for the females, like Ying and Yang, both different, but still the same, only changing in name and appearance, but inherently the same.

Kim- Honestly, I am stunned to see how many people can't make the connection, just lock him in his female form, reduce him back to his childlike state, give him some time as a female and some proper nourishment, and viola, a perfect framework for Kim Possible!

Anyway, the violent, constant PMSing thing is Ranma's personal view, this is his opinion, and it is because of the beatings, and for the record, this is about a year after the failed wedding I think, so it got worse.

I will explain later in another character rant.

Those are fun.

So, I still say I win that bet RokudaimeRyoga228! HAH! I WIN!

Anyway, all flames will be peed on or fed to my pet, P-Chan, hopefully

roasting him in the words, or my pet duck, Mousse, and then I can have

some flamed pig and duck for dinner.

Maybe, if I have enough, I can have some flame roasted cat!

Anyway, I hope you like my first start.

And I still say Akane is a female dog, if ya know what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma Saotome is Kim Possible 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

The is just a few years in the future from the prologue.

Just a reminder before some of you actually try to collectively sue or flame my ass to hell and back again, I own nothing and I have only seen up to season five of Ranma, and up to So the Drama for Kim Possible.

And the reason I was specific for the artifacts was just the fact that I wanted to have some base line to work with, so I didn't just pull out some big ass sword from Ranma's butt and end up shoving a 2x4 down someone's throat with an enchantment to make it explode after a minute and a half, though that idea does have some merit.

Anyway, I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYWHERE PAST SEASON FIVE! So I portray it off the fanfic's I HAVE read, which give off my same feelings of my rant in my previous chapter, so bite me if I am not entirely right, this is my first Ranma fiction!

I HAVE A RIGHT TO RANT GODDAMNIT!!

Chapter One:

Naughty babies, I am going to seriously kick your ... never mind.

-

I know it is stupid to think that it would be easy, but I had made sure that all knowledge of my being another baby from another family, but this was different, as I observed the father and mother in front of me, my baby body still adjusting to the dense muscles and hardened bone wrapping around itself, the female body was almost like home, but other than that, I had made sure that I hid a program in any genetic library and testing facility, that my genetics were that of a child who had no family left. I knew it was stupid, so I had locked myself in my girl body, locked my things in a vault with a number code and had set it up so I could activate it later at the bank I had stored everything in, changed my eye color and ate some de-aging mushrooms with a permanent action making me grow up normally because nobody would think of such a stupidly put together but insanely genius plan if I do say so myself. Now, usually I wouldn't do this out of any reason than to live a normal life, and now, I was here in my new families arms with a now hopefully peaceful life.

If only I knew how wrong I was...

(-Ten Years Later- Kim's first mission-)

Kim really needed to stop getting into these messes, her site really was a little more annoying than a blessing, but she guessed it was because she hadn't worded it right, sure, she had said that she could do anything, she mused as she bent over a laser with some very skilled acrobatics, just barely stopping herself from falling down and cutting herself in half, but she really meant it as a website for small town jobs to earn some money, not playing with lasers and super vaults that could kill people.

She really needed to stay out of these messes and keep her big mouth shut for once.

For once, something didn't need her to blast a hole in something, or use her strength to destroy anything, and for that, she was grateful, even if her strength was still the same as when she had left her adult body, and that annoying water curse had come up again, the locking water having faded, the only good thing was that she had waterproof soap that she had scrounged up and saved, enough to last for nearly a decode if used sparingly, or so she hoped. She moved across the ground again, back flipping and leaping through a laser cross that tried to slice her and pushed the button as she landed, wiping her brow of some sweat from the intense heat the lasers produced then looked down at her skirt.

Damn it, and she like it as well!

She sighed again and brushed off the praises from the two men, one a contractor for security and one a collector of ...

"CUDDLEBUDDIES!" she squealed excitedly, her eyes roving the huggable toys, that was what she was collecting money for, and she so wanted a new one, hell, she was just getting used to being a girl after all, and it was worth it to relive her childhood, and it was nice to act like an immature child once in a while, even if she had to give it to herself, she wanted to live a nice life away from insanity that would likely never happen now.

Ron appeared and groaned to himself as he saw his best friends eyes glitter like mad, possessively roving across the rows and rows of stuffed animals "aww, KP, do we hafta..."

"Yes!" she practically growled, her head never turning from the collection "this is so cool, and there are so many..." she drooled.

The collector laughed, handing her one of his most prized possessions, one of his cuddlebuddies, a Pandaroo "here you go young lady, you look like an avid collector."

Kim squealed as she took it into her arms and cuddled it closely before shyly reaching up and kissing him on the cheek and speaking in a quiet tone "thank you sir."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Kim was happy to cuddle the stuffed animal, happy that she had her own stuffed animal collection that she was denied in her own time as a child "c'mon KP, we got school tomorrow!" he called out.

Kim turned her head and bobbed it quickly before turning to the contractor "I hope this means you can have a failsafe or voice activated shutdown, it helps to be prepared."

The contractor nodded and Kim bounded off happily, cuddling the stuffed toy closely, she took one look back and bowed deeply, thanking the man in Japanese quickly, then stood up again, jogging lightly away.

This was the start of the Kim Possible-Ron Stoppable Crime Fighting Team.

(-Time Skip - Two Years-)

Ranma sat in the bath, some instant Nanniichuan allowing him to reveal his true body while everyone was out, letting him sigh in relief at having his normal body back "man, I never get time enough to just relax and spend time like I should be, guess I need to spend more time like this when I can."

The phone rang.

Ranma sighed "just ignore it, if nobody is here, they will stop ringing and I will have some peace."

The phone kept ringing.

Ranma sighed as he got out of the bath, his muscles rippling under his skin as he moved "I knew I should have kept it off the hook" he grumbled softly to himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and toweling his hair, brushing his long hair and doing it up in a quick braid, tying it up.

Walking down the steps, he heard his adoptive father speak on the answering machine "hey Kimmie, just calling to see how you are doing, give us all a call when you get back" and the machine beeped as the phone was hung up.

Ranma just sighed and pulled out a pair of chopsticks, some order in Japanese food and set it down, sitting on the couch and turning on the massive TV, flipping the switch until he came to the International News channel. Switching it to Japanese, he selected the Nerima Local News station and laughed softly as he saw the destruction that was still happening there, his name being screamed in the background "god, that is so funny, after seventeen years, you would think that they had given up on me, though Ryoga does pass by often enough, he never recognizes me."

Sighing contentedly, he lays back when the news flashed once more, coming up with two pictures of Missing People. Ranma just stared for a second, and then shook his head "I knew Nabiki would try to run, but Kasumi? That is a surprise, I never thought she would leave Soun."

Ranma shook his head at that, grinning slightly, then unraveled his hair, brushing it straight and letting it flow over his shoulders. Taking a look around, he just shook his head and looked at the TV again "this just in, we have word from a local in the area that Missing Persons relations have gotten a lead on one Ranma Saotome who had disappeared nearly eighteen years ago, if you have any information on this person," his picture flashed onto the screen "please call this number as soon as you can" and the number appeared.

Ranma sighed, she knew false paper trails were good, especially when you had Nabiki run from several different ends, and bribe some officials, even going so far as to have someone pose for him in a different part of the world "I sure do wish I could see them again, they were so nice and kind in the end" he muttered to himself, stopping only when someone at the door knocked. Using Amaguriken speeds, he poured some instant Spring of Drowned Girl water over his head, dried her body quickly, dressed and walked to the door, hair still wet as she opened it, brush in hand as she straightened it out once more, cursing under her breath about cold water being detrimental to its softness, freezing when she saw two faces that she thought she would never see again.

"Ranma-chan?"

"Ranma-chan?"

Two distinct Japanese voices with a hint of American accent in it. Two faces she never thought she would see again. Two people she never thought she would meet ever again. Slowly moving forwards, Kim looked into their yes and said slowly "Nabiki? Kasumi?" they nodded, tears in their eyes. Kim rushed forwards, hugging them briefly before moving back a bit to get a good look at their faces "you got old" she laughed lightly.

Nabiki punched her arm and said in a soft voice filled with emotion "and you got beautiful."

Laughing, she pouted cutely before grinning and pulling them inside, setting them onto the couch. Kasumi looked around for a while "you are living well Ranma."

Laughing as she poured some tea for the two, she sat down on the floor on her knees "yeah, maybe, but my name is Kim now, anyway, I hope you like the tea, it isn't Japanese, and it isn't fresh, I had to rip open the bags and keep them in a modified steam to get them just right, not as good, but it beats what you get at the markets," she said with a laugh, then sobered up a little "so, what are you doing in

Middleton? I would have thought you two would stay to look after your father and Akane and keep your lives as they were."

Kasumi decided to speak "Akane was arrested for nearly crippling a man when he tried to touch her in her waitress job, and daddy got even more depressed, staying in his room, he is in a mental institution for prolonged depression."

"The house and Dojo?" Kim asked, sipping her jasmine tea.

Nabiki blanched at that "we had to draw on a lot of funds when you left, Genma caused so much trouble between the family and the fiancée's continued to attack Akane, saying it was her fault, some of the stalkers caused even more damage, saying that you were hiding inside the house, we eventually had to sell it just to keep out of debt, and even then, both myself and Kasumi only had enough to come here to Middleton, if you had moved on, we would have been stuck here."

Kim nodded at that, setting her tea down "and ... mother?" she asked fearfully.

Nabiki reached into her bags, pulling out the Saotome Honor Blade somberly and handed it over to Kim who blanched at the sight "she committed seppuku when she realized that she was not a good mother and had all but forced you to leave, she left a note saying that you were to inherit everything of the Saotome Clan about six or seven years after you left."

Kim looked down at the sword, taking it in both hands and laying it on her knees "and what happened to Genma?" she asked fearfully once more.

Kasumi shook her head "liver failure, he continued living for about half a year until Happosai took him on a training trip, getting him drunk again when he was told to stop after a massive rupture in his body, they patched him up, but ... but he died somewhat peacefully, he was drunk when he died, passed out on the bar floor."

Kim nodded at that; Happosai would do it just to spite her, even if only in memory to them. She sighed again and removed the sword from its sheath, brandishing it loosely in her hand before holding the blade close to her face "I am the new Saotome Clan head, correct?"

Nabiki nodded "you are the last of the Saotome's, we had left and filled out a financial block to keep your money where it was and your property safe for the next eight to ten years before you have to claim it" she responded, closing her eyes.

Nodding to the news calmly, she sheathed the blade and sighed, once again picking up the tea and standing up, a small smile on her face "so, would you like some more tea? I am sure I have some more."

Kasumi looked at her and said, "Please, do not try that, it is only a path to destruction."

Kim looked down at that, her hair covering her face "I don't know what to think, I hated them for what they did, they lived through me, Genma didn't bother trying to give me an education, and taught me that women were weak," Kasumi and Nabiki made to interrupt, but Kim held

her hand up to stop them "he made me train to the point where it was torture, I never knew anything else, and thought it was normal, but then I found this family who has given me so much and taught me how a real father should act, and my mother, she asked me to stay to a seppuku contact of warped ideals and wanted me to be a perverted, womanizing, thieving, stealing con of a man with a wife and many mistresses just to satisfy her needs for grandchildren because she could only have one child, then I came to this family, and they showed me how a mother is supposed to act, I just ... I am now learning that being a girl doesn't mean that you are weak, it means you have different strengths, I just ... they are my biological parents, and I do care for them, but I also hate them for what they did to me, I am simply trying to think ... think about what they wanted of me and how I live now, it's just too confusing," she admitted, then said in more of a whisper "and I am also scared because now I am truly alone in the world as a Saotome."

Nabiki hugged her quietly as she sagged, tears coming from her eyes as she looked at the floor where the Saotome Honor Blade lay "its okay Ranma, let it out, just let it all out" she whispered quietly.

Kim just sat there, light trails of tears trickling from her eyes as she looked at it, then broke away from Nabiki "I still cared for them, they made me into the person I am today, even if my honor is slightly skewed" she spoke in a humorous tone.

Nabiki blinked, Ranma, forgoing honor, at any time, even when breaking away and becoming an unofficial ronin? Impossible. The chances of that happening was like saying that a woman could walk naked through an army barracks and not get whistled at once. There was no chance in all the levels of heaven and hell combined that Ranma would forgo her honor. It was impossible for him to do. Kasumi, who wore an equally shocked expression, basically mirrored this thought. Nabiki then asked the million yen question "you honor is skewed, how?"

Ranma shrugged "I got caught once in my guy body using Instant Nanniichuan and had to wipe away the memory from a girl who saw me transform, didn't go overly well when I wiped her memory of what gender she was, that was funny, but then..." she got a pensive look "I can't really remember what gender I am really any more."

Nabiki kept a pensive look on her face, not speaking. Kasumi, on the other hand, asked curiously "what do you mean, don't know your real gender?"

Smiling somewhat ruefully, Kim spoke up in an amused tone "I spent what, nearly sixteen full years as a guy, right? And for seven years before I changed, half of that was spent alternating between genders, and now, I am a girl, I suppose that I am both male and female, but also, I am separate to each."

Confused, Nabiki asked, "What does that mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim leaned in close and traced her lips with her own, suckling on them lightly before pulling back, smiling slyly at the small whimper of loss from Nabiki who looked to be in Nirvana, then pulled back to her own seated position "and I like guys as well, comes as a bit of a surprise, but hey, I can live with it."

Nabiki laughed loudly at that, but it was funny to a point, still, Ranma ... no, Kim she reminded herself mentally, she had lived as both genders for the better part of half her life and was just coming to terms with being part of the female aspect of her life, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she felt a bra there when she hugged Kim. Kim herself was playing idly with her chopsticks, her eyes set on the Saotome blade "but Ranma ... sorry, Kim," Nabiki amended when Kim glared at her "what can we do? I mean, we are on the Japanese Missing Persons List, and people remember us clearly from their childhoods and..."

Kim just smiled slyly "I can think of one way to get around it, but you would have to do some pretty extreme stuff."

Nabiki and Kasumi looked at each other then nodded to Kim. Urging her to continue.

Grimacing, Kim explained her plot "well, you can get plastic surgery on your eyes to get them out of the slant, tightening up the muscles, then you can take a de-aging mushroom and artificially stain your skin and dye your hair, buy some colored contacts and change your name, something that you would never think about, like something Spanish, or French even."

Their eyes went wide at the sheer idiocy but brilliance of it all and gave some nods, then Kim hit the final nail into the coffin "and after that, one of you, preferably Kasumi, can be the mother, and she can open a practice while Nabiki can complete a formal school education that Furinkan doesn't give."

They shook their heads, shocked that she could come up with something like this, but realized that she had probably thought about this for the last few years "I am game, what about you Kasumi?" asked Nabiki with a small grin on her aged face.

Kasumi breathed in for a moment then looked at Kim "will anyone be able to find us?"

Nabiki shook her head "nope, the chances of that happening are slim to none, we didn't even legally come into America, by the time they figure it out with all the false paper and digital trails we left, we will be completely different people."

Kim had a different thought "I just want you two to be safe, even if I have to massacre a whole five legion of men to keep you safe and happy, I will do it, hell, I would probably kill Saffron AND Herb a hundred times over each just to keep you two happy, you two might have either manipulated me or tried to be oblivious to anything that went wrong with me," this earned guilty looks from the two sisters "but, you never, not once, did anything to purposefully hurt me either emotionally, physically, mentally, spiritually or otherwise."

They smiled warmly at that and watched in astonishment as she removed her shirt and a lacy pink bra, freeing her nearly nonexistent assets and pouring some water over her head, filled with Instant Nanniichuan, transforming her into a boy. Growing uncomfortable, he quickly stripped and pulled a towel around his waist without being seen. Ranma sighed as he stretched his perfectly tanned body and flexed his fluctuating muscles that bulged when his limbs came together making both women very hot under the collar. Sighing as he kneeled on the floor and placed his elbows on the tables, he laced his fingers together and placed his chin in the middle, allowing his hands to take most of the weight. Blinking rapidly, Ranma placed his fingers in his eyes and withdrew a clear white contact from either eye to show a pair of slitted pupils that contracted in the light then became much more pronounced by the way they formed tight slits, her eyes becoming more focused "I haven't removed these in over three years, and god, does it feel good to actually remove them" he said with a grateful sigh.

Looking him over, Nabiki couldn't help but smile in wonder and awe of what a new life could do for Ranma had done, his skin, which was once marred by scars crisscrossing his entire body from the Neko-ken, had vanished, his skin was flawless and he was ripped better than a Greek Olympian of old, he looked mature even in the girlish innocent pose, and the power he projected was astounding, but the most enchanting part was his eyes, cat-like and slitted, they proved one thing to the two who unconsciously leaned back "you mastered the Neko-ken" Nabiki stated more than asked.

Nodding, Ranma flared four ki blades from his knuckles and sighed "this is just the base way I can manipulate the Neko-ken, besides, I had to get over the Neko-ken quickly and master it or leave, this is America, they don't really allow the random destruction to happen like they do in Japan."

Kasumi laughed lightly at that, remembering what damage Ranma had caused and it was rather surprising that he had mastered his fear of cats "so Ranma, I hear you are a teen Superhero" Kasumi spoke in mirth.

Ranma glared at her for a second before laughing heartily "yep, I got a sidekick and a whole lot of changes coming my way, chaos never wants to leave me alone."

Laughing at that, Kasumi smiled knowingly "Ranma-kun just wouldn't be Ranma-kun without a little chaos" she said in a motherly tone.

Ranma scowled for a brief second, but otherwise left it alone "anyway, given any thought to changing lifestyles?"

Nabiki gave her own shrug "I want to get into business school, but I never got to have a proper childhood while I was trying to keep the dojo and house alive, so yeah, I want a new life."

Ranma just smirked playfully, his eyes dancing in mirth as he stood up, his hands laced in front of him in an innocent pose as he twirled on his heel, laughing girlishly as he had the perfect leverage, giggling like a maniac as he fell to the floor, his hands in front of his mouth to conceal the large smirk on his face "I have the perfect solution" he giggled out again, eyes on full blown mocking laughter that he had something that Nabiki didn't.

Nabiki ignored the display of girlish playfulness, opting instead to simply stare at him and say in an even tone "how do you plan on getting us a new life? Or even passing it off before we are found out?"

Giggling quietly in an attempt to stop the full blown laughter that attempted to escape, he spoke out "two thousand yen Nabiki," Kasumi face faulted, her head slamming into the table "you know Kasumi, that is an expensive table there," he remarked causing Nabiki to face fault, slamming into the floor "please be careful Nabiki, I hate cleaning messes off the carpet, takes too much time and lots of money" this time they both face faulted once more as he sipped his tea, eyes dancing once more in mirth.

Kasumi grudgingly got back up and said "Ranma! Please, this is serious!"

Ranma was immediately stone faced and calm, all traces of joking gone as he sat in the near ramrod straight seated position of someone who practiced hand-to-hand combat for a profession catching their interest quickly, knowing that he was only this serious very few times, and when they were serious, they always tended to be big. Placing his tea on the table, he looked up and said in a serious voice "I can provide a way out, but it takes time and a lot of money which I don't have with me at the moment, it would take about four or five months to make a completely new persona for you, and frankly, I don't have the time at the moment, with my exams coming up, I also have several babysitting jobs lined up as well."

"Please," Nabiki begged, removing herself from Kasumi's side and bowing her head to the floor in a formal bow "please, I beg of you, anything you ask and I will do it, we need to get away from Nerima, and we cannot leave with all those people still there, they would force us to tell them where you are, and they would, if we didn't know, force us to find you!"

Ranma stared at her for a second before sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder, lifting her up, seeing tears in her eyes making his chest clench tighter. He sighed and said in a voice that expressed sadness "fine, but you aren't going to like it…"

)-(-Authors Notes-)-(

Cliffhanger!

Of sorts...

Anyway, anyone remember what Draken stole or tried to steal in the first episode he and Shego appeared? Give me a buzz when you find out or remember, because it has been bugging me, I can't find the tape.

Anyway, I modified a few pieces in the first part of the chapter into Ranma's POV because it was a good opening, and I might do it with the other chapters because it provides a perspective unique to the character, and I might put one for different characters when they pop up, but I am going to have to put in some fillers later on, much like most of this chapter was.

First chapter received some good results, so far, before this was edited by pre-readers, which I was surprised about, looked like this:

Reviews: 30

Views: 1473

C2's: 6

Favorites: 11

Alerts: 30

And this was just for the first chapter!?!

So far, I think this is my personal best for a single chapter, but then, that is because I doubt anyone has actually tried to pull something like this off before, and it is damned confusing to do, but very fun as well.

Reviews are welcomed, flames will be used to roast P-Chan, my pig, Mousse, my duck, and Xian Pu, my cat, for dinner.

All others will be used to either heat up the air for my hot air balloon, or used to fuel my new flame powered ship, all contributions are helpful!

And thanks to my new pre-readers ranma girl 14 and Cylon One.


	3. Filler Diary Entries

Kim Possible ½ 3 

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know it by now, you are all either idiots or retarded, so for all those that don't know, Ranma is not mine, and neither is Kim Possible, if you want to sue me, then fine, but you will be paying more money than you will get in return.

Authors Note: As I said it in previous chapters, I hate Akane, I think she is an angry BIT(H that doesn't listen, throws her anger around like fireworks on Independence Day in America and is way too suspicious to be a simple girl, so I mould her the way **_I_** want it! But she will make an appearance in the story.

After that, I suppose part of my rant is done, so here is my next rant… 

I am just skipping through some of the missions and introducing the villains as I see fit, I can't be bothered going through everything because all the missions are just too much! I am only going to have about four chapters as part of the years before So The Drama and I will take it to that part of the series, anything else is entirely OOC, you don't like it, you can write something like this yourself, for I have no real need to alter it in any way.

Second rant is done, just one more… 

I know some of you hate the rivals and fiancée squad, but they will make an appearance in the story if nothing else but for slapstick comedy. As for pairings, it is either a Ranma-Kim/Shego pairing or a Ron/Kim/Shego pairing, I have no idea beyond that…

Mini Rant… 

No idea what the hell I am going to do with Kasumi or Nabiki in the end, but you can stop giving me stupid ideas about Totally Spies or Gandam Wing because this is only going to be a Kim Possible xover with brief mentions of other Anime like Sailor Moon or something like that, so SHUT IT WITH THE STUPID IDEAS LIKE THAT!

There, all done.

**3: Diary Entries. Time Passes. Suckered into Anime.**

------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I know that some may think of me as stupid when I tell them that I have trouble learning, mainly because I am smart, but I have to push myself to the limits when learning school stuff, if it isn't Martial Arts, I can't learn it quickly, but I push myself to learn it like it is Martial Arts and push myself to be the best in any way I can._

_I know some people also find me good looking and I have to pretend that I like some of the guys at school, but they are all too idiotic with their good looks, or they are too smart and butt ugly, I never can get someone who is well rounded._

_Mercenary said that there never was the perfect man out there, and I should just choose someone I like. Big Sister just says that she used to like Tofu, and I sort of like him like that as well, but can you honestly say that once you see someone like that, that you can settle for less? _

_I know I can't._

_Stupid really. Some of the guys at school are nicer than most, but why must I hover around them to get them to notice me?_

_Oh, Mercenary called yesterday, she said that she is going to spend some time relaxing in Spain for a year or two "to work on my tan" she says. I honestly think she is just bunging it on so she can use some of the money I gave her, but I could be wrong._

_Big Sister also talked to me about some of the positions for teaching at Middleton High School, but I told them that the only thing there that she could teach would be Languages. She agreed and applied._

_I will never know how she can be so dense yet so unbelievingly smart at the same time._

_Anyway, the tweebs were causing trouble. As usual. But they were manageable, I still don't know what Mom and Dad see in those two annoying brats. I must not kill them, I must not kill them…_

_And today, Bonny, the royal princess of the school, tried to get me kicked off the cheerleading squad. Again. But she failed because she couldn't find someone to take my place. Serves her right. She tried to do several other things, like humiliating me, but it turns out that traps rarely touch me. Guess I am just that good._

_Anyway, there's Mom calling me down for dinner, hope it's her beef casserole, I love it…_

……………………………………………………

_Dear Diary,_

_I never knew that teenage girls had this much troubles with growing up, I mean, sure, I can take the twittering about boys and fake loving one of those morons who think they have any sporting prowess, heck, even the The Idiot could beat them in a round of running and dodging while throwing some stupid ball around._

_Though The Idiot would attack them all with a bokken, claiming that they were all foul beasts under the enslavement of the "Foul Sorcerer."_

_Bah, just like them to think they are the best, they are all weak and stupid._

_Anyway, I got some news about Tomboy from Mercenary who is keeping some contacts over in Nerima, turns out she was released on probation for six months and was about to start up her own shop._

_I don't know about you Diary, but I fear for humanity when news got out that she was starting up a shop selling lingerie. Wonder what she would do if some husband comes in to buy a piece for his wife._

_Got some news from Tomobiki as well, turns out that those high energy signatures were from a few high powered people in a Shinto shrine, maybe I can take some time off this week to challenge them to a fight, I would love to fight one of them later on, of course, I have to find that damned Unlocking Kettle so I can change back to my birth form, then I can lock myself into my birth form and challenge so nothing gets in my way. _

_Oh yeah, about Tomobiki, apparently, that is one of three major sites where unexplained things happen, like Nerima and Juuban. I am seriously starting to wonder why Japan is so screwed up. But what irks me even more I that no information about these happenings makes it out past Japanese borders. Information is low, I still want to know what is happening, but hey, I can live with some low information for now._

_Also, I found that the Saotome Clan held extensive houses across Japan, seems that we had properties in Juuban, Nerima, Tomobiki and several other wards throughout Japan, and several others across the Chinese province. Seems I have Amazon Status since one of our number saved them from extinction early on when they were weak and nearly killed off. I knew I should have beat up on the Old Ghoul when I had the chance to get all the information I needed from her._

_Chances lost is better gained through chances gained another day._

_Stupid ghoul and Bonbori-girl never thought to **ask** if I would have gone with them. I suppose it comes down to the fact that a male can be pushed and pushed, but they will never budge._

_Still, I always did wonder if my Spatula-girl ever flattened Bonbori-girl at any time. Sure, they never came to heads when I was there, but that could have changed later on. I still need to go into the village later on and find some scrolls that I know they have on other techniques._

_Training also went well today. I managed to form a small orb of energy like that girl in Tomobiki did in the videos, only, I still can't hold a beam of ki like she can or refine it into a small beam. The orbs of ki floating around was easy though._

_Well, there goes the Tweebs, I still wonder if they were ever dropped on their heads as children when I wasn't around…_

……………………………………………………

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it! I managed to get a beam of ki into my hands! It was hard work, but I can sustain it indefinitely and form balls all around like the videos showed. My ki reserves are massive now, I am even more powerful than I was when I fought Bird-boy and if I can learn how the Dragon Princess managed to float, I will be able to fly like them and truly be a master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!_

_Letch appeared yesterday, stole some of my panties, the pervert. I really need to look into a titanium mallet and maybe something with horses and dragons on it so I can launch him into the air. _

_Serves the pervert right._

_Anyway, I saw Pig-boy yesterday, he was walking through Middleton and didn't even recognise me, guess I changed that much. He looked like he did before, like a muscle bound ape. He also had a marriage ring on his finger. Wonder if he married Tomboy. Something to ponder on later._

_Oh yeah, I managed to increase my speed a bit more, and the ice sword I managed to collect isn't an ice sword at all, but a hilt that uses cold chi to emulate a blade of pure energy that freezes what it touches. I tried it on a rabbit and managed to make an iced bunny, ha!_

_Anyway, the staff I managed to find was something called the Phoenix Wind, it was, according to the notes I got from the Old Ghoul, the Phoenix Kings Battle Staff, made to channel hot chi into it and make blades of hot air that could slice through mountains. The Amazons never found out how to use it apparently, or they couldn't, but it proved to be difficult to use like the hilt of the Ice Blade I found. Still wonder what Jusendo has with all these silly Hot and Cold chi based attacks and weapons. Pure Ki is much more effective than chi._

_Found out more about Tomboy anyway, she got arrested again for assault and has to get anger management classes. When I told Mercenary and Big Sister about it, they laughed and said it was bound to happen again._

_Mercenary managed to not use all the money I gave her and invested it into a nice clinic for Big Sister, I am probably going to ask her to buy the building and expand it a bit. Helps when I go on these lame missions, something to heal me when I get too confident or sure of myself._

_And then there is the need for someone to talk to without stretching the truth. Something that I have become increasingly good at. I guess that I also need to learn how to lie properly. Never did get the hang of that._

_There's Dad, probably wants me to go to that silly Rocket Boosters Club thing with him. Oh well, better get ready…_

……………………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_YES! My "thirteenth" birthday has arrived!_

_I seriously got some good presents, but what I really loved was the toys that I got from Wade, apparently, he knows more than he lets on, but still…_

_Anyway, from Mercenary, I got this cool new CD from this new boy band, but I like their music, on the side, she gave me this cool garrotte set with titanium coils, even ones of fibreglass and steel. They are so cool, and they are strong enough to hold the weight of three full grown men._

_Big Sister got me this cute stuffed rabbit and a message to be good. On the side, she got me books on Shiatsu and other practices of pressure points. She even managed to get me a professional acupuncture set and some ninja spikes. Said that in my "line of work", I could use all the help I can get. I think she is just worried._

_From Wade, who I still haven't met in person, I got this new grappling hook that I really don't need, but will use for the sake of sanity amongst the people, and a set of prototype gravity weights for my body that increase the gravity in certain areas of the body. Cool thing about it is that I can weigh down my body so I can't perform any inhuman feats. Only good thing about them is that they work on just my body with something called an Inverted Zero-point Gravitational Field Matrix. No idea what that means, but I can finally use all my strength and look normal. Takes some getting used to at first, but it is way cool, and it looks like belts, and they are in different styles as well, there is even a waist bandolier to store all my things._

_Anyway, from the Tweebs, I got a gallon of rocket fuel that I still can't understand. Sure, its explosive, but I can't find anything to do with it._

_Maybe I could use it to burn a small place out in the forest to place an underground lair or something. Every other hero gets one, so why can't I?_

_Heh, anyway, after that, some of the presents were slightly lame. From Mom, I got this beautiful sundress that I had been looking to buy for ages. From Dad, I got a book on nanotechnology since people, mainly villains, have expressed an interest in it. I managed to also get this thing from Dad called a Nano-Regenerative Medical Bracelet, something they have been working on for a while, the only thing the bracelet can actually do so far is strengthen bones to be as strong as diamond coated titanium made by science. They are also just as heavy, they make the bone extremely dense to the point where my size was increased by a few inches just to adapt to the density of the bones._

_Ron gave me a Bueno Naco gift voucher for thirty dollars._

_Bonnie was a little on the angry side that I grew up, apparently, there is a height restriction for cheerleaders and I was lacking. I guess I got in good with certain people. But now I am the heaviest of the cheerleaders._

_Sucks to be me._

_Anyway, after that, I got this great book from Granny about Buddhist monks and meditation. It looks worn and is in Japanese, but I can still read it, she left a note to learn more languages so that I can get around easier. I am happy that she cares about me even if I was adopted into the family. Makes me glad that I have a family that actually cares about me instead of uses me._

_Well, I managed to get a new computer that was upgraded by Wade then by the Tweebs, Mom and Dad took a look at it and upgraded that as well, so I guess I have a good computer. Oh well, guess I have to learn how to use this stupid thing._

……………………………………………………

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE THE TWEEBS!_

_They wrecked my room and took a look at my other diary, the one I keep all my more public thoughts in the open and in English._

_Never mind that they are annoyingly cute and innocent in looks only, I swear, they are possessed DEMONS!_

_I met this cute girl yesterday and she is interested in girls as well. I never knew that blondes were so high strung. She was tall, but apparently, she is this race car driver from Japan. She dresses like a guy and nobody can tell yet, but I know, guess it comes with living in a town where cross dressing is in abundance. You know who I mean._

_So, after much dispute and a few disruptions, I managed to convince her to go on a date with me, looking innocent and ignorant of the fact that she is a girl. When I went over to her place, I met this nice girl called Michiru and their adoptive daughter Hotaru. There was one woman there though, named Setsuna, she had a powerful aura, but it was nothing compared to Hotaru, her energy was massive, despite her sickly looks._

_Michiru was next, she had some power, and she looked to be well raised, like nobility, but Haruka was the weakest of them, the girl I went out with, but she was powerful anyway. Hotaru sort of freaked me out the way her power leaked around her, but it was pure, so I wouldn't have to kill her for corruption just yet. Power like that shouldn't go unchecked._

_Setsuna had the stain of darkness and corruption, but it was old, so I have to keep an eye on her for a while._

_Haruka is the most susceptible to corruption, as she is head strong and stubborn, but easily manipulated. Michiru is innocent enough to be corrupted, but I am not really concerned with her._

_Sometimes I hate having gained that gift from Bird-boy when I released his energies and got caught in the backlash. Empathy sucks._

_Moving on, I looked into some investment possibilities in Japan, not all of them were good, but some of them would do well, I haven't made up my mind yet, but I can still pay my own way around things. One third of the stash is gone already, but I am going to be fine, I know some things are better left hidden._

_Damn it all, I just know some things were too good to be true, well, I got to go beat up the Tweebs…_

……………………………………………………

_Dear Diary,_

_CHRISTMAS!_

_Nothing but pure white snow!_

_I sometimes wish I could just go back to Japan in my true form, but I know that people will start talking._

_I need to move quicker in some of my plans to expand the Clan out more. I suppose I can adopt Spatula-girl into the clan and I am sure that I can adopt Mercenary and Big Sister into the clan as well, satisfying the family honour of joining the schools. _

_Oh, that reminds me, I managed to find out that Waterfall has been released from the Asylum, turns out he just needed some counselling and a good wife. Vampire married Waterfall and the Clan House and Dojo were under Saotome Clan control, I left a note from my last visit to Japan when I bought the property saying that they would have to pay a two hundred yen rent, but they could teach at the dojo and everything worked out okay._

_I still wonder why I even kept the Saotome account open in the Japanese National Bank._

_Neko-ken produced a new affect lately, my sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing are so much better now, I can see in more defined shape and the colours are so vibrant, my senses tingle every time I am awake!_

_The Beam Sword Technique is coming along quite well, and I managed to float for a few minutes, but that requires lots of energy to do for too long. With the Beam Sword, I can't even manage to hold the levitation for a few seconds, so I devised a way to do it easier by producing ki in a continuous stream by making the balls float around me and keeping the sword active, then trying to levitate, my Ki reserves are sky rocketing beyond anything I could have ever imagined, I even managed to change the shape of the sword to a flat blade with a spiked hilt. I am still learning how to teleport and phase through things, but I managed to put my hand through the table a few days ago, I still have a bit of wood under my skin, but that is easily removed._

_I learnt that the girl who made all these techniques had some sort of cat that was a companion, and had some sort of technique to talk to it, I guess I can still do something with my Ki, but finding a companion to talk to and have special abilities is useless._

_I also found that my strength has increased as well as my speed, my Ki channels have widened so much that ki is literally infused with my body and I could, if my theory on how Letch and Old Ghoul managed to survive so long is correct, I should last longer than normal, but I never felt this kind of power before, I also noticed that I seem to eat less and breathe less, like my body is adapting to something more powerful, but I am able to keep my body normal through forcing my ki to react with my body and even being able to move. _

_Anyway, Ron is back, I gotta run before he finds this diary…_

……………………………………………………

**Authors Note:**

……………………………………………………

Right, so this is just a filler that I came up with to pass by the years so I could push onto the first mission with Kim against Shego and Draken, I still don't know what the first mission was about, but I am doing my best to find out, I want to push the idea that Kim fell in love with a criminal bit and hopefully push the angle that Kim has more power than she really shows, this being the gravitational field part, the energy blade thing was for those people who were begging me to put a little Tenchi crossover into the story, personally, I am having difficulties writing that up into this story, but I am able to write a new story completely and push on from that, then I might be able to push on from the stories that I want to do and the ideas, going into one shots about different crossovers, but I have no idea what I am going to do about this story with how I can set it up, and how I can push the Kim Possible angle and ideas with Ron and Kim being in a friendship without Ron becoming romantically attached to Kim.

Something to ponder for later.

Anyway, this story is going along nicely, and those PM's that I am getting about this story are giving me ideas for several different stories including one where Ranma has spend years training with Tenchi and Ryoko, pushing the limits to have the same capabilities as Ryoko but as a Teen Titan or a WHOOP spy and the fourth member of the team with Alex, Cleo and Sam.

I will HAVE to think on that one for a while, it looks and sounds hilarious to the point where Ranma is lying to them about his gender troubles and his abilities.

I ROCK WITH IDEAS!

I think…

Anyway, a filler and the next chapter is coming out soon, and for those interested in Dragon Prime and New Beginnings, the first part for Dragon Prime is ready and being finalised and New Beginnings will be getting along with the new chapter and finishing that arc out for that series of years, the new year being a new story because it is easier for me to utilise in the long run.

Votes on whether the pairings will be comedic or tragedies, here is the vote board:

Shego likes Kim but denies everything about it and ignores her feelings: Type Vote 1.

Shego likes Kim but also likes Ranma and can't decide, Ranma not telling her and becoming an angst filled relationship: Type Vote 2.

Ranma shows his shape changing abilities and/or abilities to fight without restrictions to Shego and says she still likes him/her despite all that: Type Vote 3.

Ranma shows the shape changing abilities and Shego rejects him but still harbours feelings for him/her: Type Vote 4.

They get together after a time and Shego goes back to being a hero, joining forces with Kim/Ranma and doing the nasty with each other, that last bit is optional: Type Vote 5.

Ranma/Kim becomes a villain to be with Shego, but is still good, using his male body to do the bad work: Type Vote 6.

All those interested in joint productions for an up and coming Ranma/Tenchi Muyo fanfic that I am currently setting up can send their ideas/interest to help the typing/willingness to make the story and e-mail me and I can jump for joy because I want to get this idea up and running. Also, I want to get some Futaba-kun Change into the story, but I have no idea how the story goes in the Manga/Anime, so any ideas can and will be accepted for that plot line.

Till then, this is Seth O. Blade, the wacky and sometimes idiotic author who needs a serious paycheck.

Please send all donations, credit card numbers and billing instructions to my e-mail and I will rob you blind … I mean accept all donations with a humble acceptance.


	4. Filler Two, just your average time skip

Kim Possible 3 part two.

Disclaimer: if you don't know what it means, look in the other chapters, but for the idiots out there, Kim Possible is owned and produced by Disney and Ranma ½ is owned by the goddess Rumiko who made these types of weird stories possible! Tenchi Muyo and other parts that would become part of this crossover are simply explanations about Kim's skills the way I see them going if it was for Ranma. So there _might_ be a bit of Totally Spies crossover into this. That is something I am thinking on.

This is part two of the filler.

Bleah!

Here we go anyway.

Dear Diaries.

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally, I am able to move around without trouble and the Gravity generator is working quite well, I was told by Wade that he got the idea from some girl genius named Washu in the Tomobiki prefecture in Juuban he has kept in contact with._

_I finally got used to the idea that I could have a small underground bunker for my things, but it irks me that Washu, this girl that Wade has been talking to, has ideas of studying my physical development and ideas to increase my physical development, I don't mean to be pushy, but what does she have to do with how much my breasts develop? They are just fine the way they are, I don't want nothing larger than a B-cup._

_After a while, I got used to this other idea that I would never be normal, even with all the enhancements and changes I have gone through in all these years, I have never been able to be normal or even look normal, as chaos follows me everywhere._

_Mercenary called yesterday, Big Sister and my Spatula-girl were in a fritz, apparently my Spatula-girl decided to attack Big Sister. I like my Spatula-girl, but she is just my best friend, not a husband and wife material. _

_Anyway, I was told that there was only some minor property damage and it was easily cleaned up._

_There goes the Tweebs again, I seriously wish they wouldn't use my hairbrush as a rocket, I have a hard enough time brushing my hair and maintaining it as it is!_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_I looked into building materials and found the perfect way to create a bunker for all my things and had Wade make some designs for it, hopefully with Washu's help, I can have a high tech vault to keep my things in and a place to watch and monitor things around the world, maybe I could even look into upgrading this gravity belt, as I have reached the limits, but I should burn out a bit of the forest, I just hope that the readings on my Ki that Washu gave me were right, I have no idea how she could read it, but I suppose that, if it works, I should be happy._

_I found that I have this cat-like creature following me around these days, I am annoyed that I could have something so disgustingly cute following me around but being able to master the Neko-ken has showed me that my love for cats has become much more than it was when I was young._

_I suppose Fat Idiot was good for something._

_Letch appeared again, I was peeved that he managed to take my panties and bra. AGAIN!_

_I had to invest in mallets and now every girl in Middleton has one and are smashing those they consider perverts._

_I shudder to think about Bonnie, Akane's living embodiment of anger and pervert bashing._

_I accidentally let loose a corona of my aura loose yesterday as well and it was large enough to be felt by non-ki adepts, so that means that Cologne and Shampoo have felt the aura and will be around soon, I just hope that I can mask my presence quickly, I hate the Amazon laws, saying that I must be an "obedient Male" and everything._

_So, I got the last of the stock set up and into crates, I looked into the sorting systems and found that I had sorted the weapons and things from lethality to destruction, finding that most of the weapons I "borrowed" were easily enough contained in the High Security vaults, but Washu assures me that the vault she is making is going to be able to withstand fifty nuclear blasts and only be scorched, the only way to get in would be a code that only I would know._

_After looking at how the videos that I got on the girl I was basing my abilities off, Ryoko, I found a few things that I had over her that she didn't have, first, I was fully aware of how to utilise my energy as she apparently had some trouble using it, but I am confident that I can use a series of techniques to allow myself to actually stop breathing for an elongated period of time, this will come in handy for any missions that are under water or are for poisonous gasses that I could inhale and destroy my body with._

_My healing has come along with great efficiency and I am happy to say that I can heal any cuts or bruises easily._

_I looked into my finance reports and found that I am making a profit and I can live easily without trouble for the next five thousand years if I wanted to live that long, I also have a small crop of the de-aging mushrooms that are working quite well, I can keep them confined to small area and retain my younger body for a while, I never knew that having the potential to be immortal was something I could admire but despise, but I always did want to know all Martial Arts techniques and this will be the first paving stone to that dream._

_There goes the Tweebs with a packet of my tampons again, I wonder what they will say when they are told what they do…_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_After so much time, it has finally happened, I have finally found a way to control the shift of genders!_

_NO MORE RANDOMLY CHANGING! _

_YAY!_

_NO MORE SHIFTING! NO MORE RANDOM CHANGES!_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Periods are here again and I am stuck at home with the cold as well, I know that some people are prone to sickness, but I have NEVER had a cold since I was six!_

_I hate this!_

_I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!_

_Did I mention that I HATED it?_

_I **LOATHE** this weakness!_

_Anyway…_

_Oh, I got a cool CD from Ron, the Backstreet Boys first album!_

_Yeah…_

_I will just go now and cough up whatever is left of my internal organs and try to swallow them later._

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_FOUTEENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_I wonder what happened with the time, I can never really remember what I did with it all, but I have grown in size, I still wonder how I can eat so much junk and still be healthy, sure, my metabolism is inhuman, but that is because of my Martial Arts activity._

_Looked into the bunker that Washu set up for me and it is HUGE! I mean, the entire thing is set up like a military installation and there is the new things that she calls Figures set up, she says in the letter that she left me that they are sentient organic metal combat ready suits with targeting and weapons capabilities, I looked at them and they were small, but still…_

_Anyway, after looking at the things around the vault and setting up the cache and boxing all the weapons, I found that I could utilise more of the space by marking the boxes and closing them in their crates, numbering them and sticking them into a library of sorts, it really is interesting to see, even if I could use more of the things in here, I have to be careful unless I want to create mass destruction._

_Still, I never really need anything right now, and when I look at things these days, I find that I have no aversion to using weapons, guess that is another thing I should hate Genma for._

_Anyway, for this birthday, I got this cool gun from Mercenary that has four rounds but packs enough punch to shatter the arm of a normal person on the recoil, apparently, it has enough power to punch a hole inside a tank that they used in Desert Storm. I have enough cartridges and ammunition to last me through an entire two decades of heavy war if the theory is true._

_From Big Sister, I got this fun book on how to manipulate minds and how to make people doubt themselves and their abilities. She says it is so I don't have to get into fights. I say it is because Mercenary told her that it was to do exactly that but was really to teach me the fun of manipulating people._

_Wade gave me upgrades for the Gravity Belt and a downlink to some government agency here in America for spies and such._

_From the tweebs, I got a solar generator for some stupid reason._

_Ron sent me another Bueno Naco gift voucher like he does every year._

_From Mom, I got a black leather trench coat with a hood that covers the face half way, she said it was her fathers coat and that it should be passed down through the family, I kinda feel guilty about that._

_From Dad, I got some skin tight black clothes and a full face mask that has enough elasticity to last when I grow into a "woman" and durable because of the Kevlar and Titanium threads laced through the entire thing, he said it was a botched experiment by one of their departments because it was too restrictive to use in a real fight, but it would work with someone who moves using stealth and would protect against severe trauma and injuries that could be gotten from blunt force trauma and swift attacks meant to cut into the body._

_Well, I suppose those clothes will work when I have a mission, I can use it to sneak around, I just have to be sure to cover my hair as it is too bright for stealth…_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE GENMA SAOTOME!_

_I just found out yesterday that the snake pit he threw me in when I was eight has permanently poisoned my blood and it is toxic to others, it is only transferable to others via open wounds so I have to be careful about that, guess this means that I have to keep some blood in the hospital, I need to be extra careful with my cuts now, I guess I can work something out though, I only get minor wounds and I am trained in First Aid._

_Just one more thing to hate Genma with._

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_That stupid thing that followed me around is still with me and I asked Wade about it, turns out that nothing on file has its species._

_I guess I could look after it, after all, Ron has a Naked Mole Rat, I have a unique cross of a rodent and a feline._

_Am I ever normal?_

_Guess not…_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Wade called yesterday about some of the things they found with my blood, turns out that I have a high White Blood Cell count that no human could possibly have and when they tried to count, I received a fax with the results claiming that it was an error._

_Well, there goes my ideas on me being human. HAHA!_

_Really though, I had a look at some of the other Nerimian crew out there, and they had higher than normal White Cell counts as well, but nothing to my degree, so I am thinking that I have to attribute that to Martial Arts training, but it doesn't explain how I got sick on my fourteenth birthday._

_After close thinking with Washu, we came to the conclusion that I would be carefully monitored and had me place a heartbeat monitor on my left tit, she also asked me to gather some blood once every three days and put them in a fridge, then get some of my menstrual blood into a container and send it to her the day after my next period, marking them from day one to the last day of my periods. Why she wants them, I have no idea._

_Oh yeah, Dad took me to work today and showed me all their projects and even showed me this new suit they are developing off of the suit they gave me where it has a nanite gel between two layers of the clothing that will repair it quickly and, if anything gets through and pierces the skin, it will repair that as well, apparently they were all to be used for a new space mission they have coming up, but I have no idea, so I just nod along and hope he doesn't want me to give him ideas._

_I can tell him everything you want to know about fighting and combat, but give me something as complex as nanotechnology and you have me at a loss._

_Well, Granny is here, I hope she isn't going to be annoying by saying my lifestyle is unladylike, I put up with enough of that back in my old life._

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Taken up Yoga, Tai Chi and Gymnastics, I was told they would help me to relax._

_I was taught some massage techniques, but I got to the point where I was too good for them to teach, thanks to Shiatsu and Pressure Point Combat, I know the body quite well._

_Mercenary called me with some funny news, turns out that Violent Maniac got caught by Kuno Snr. and had her hair completely shaved off. I laughed for three hours at that, especially when Mercenary told me that she shoved one of the sheers down his throat and another up his … well, you get the drift._

_Big Sister told me that they were both getting a tan in Brazil now. I wish I wasn't so goddamned pale, guess I should get to some tanning as well._

_I need a new bikini, I was thinking something like a sunning suit, one where it covers all the needed spots, but I am nearly totally bare._

_I need some new shoes as well, some heels maybe._

_Guess that more money needs to come from the stash._

_I also need a goddamned new bra! _

_HAPPOSAI STOLE IT AGAIN!_

_MY PANTIES AS WELL!_

_Maybe if I pitch him into a den of rabid Wolverines in the wilds of Canada, I can get some rest, I do have a few favours I need to call in, maybe one of the people could help me express mail him out to those Wolverines._

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing much to report, just had a few fights with some idiots who tried feeling me up and destroyed the last of the mallets._

_Good thing as well, I was tired of being malletted in my guy form._

_Stupid maniacs…_

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_My first encounter with an evil terrorist and I ended up beating him black and blue, turns out he was a sales merchant who wanted to talk about being funded by some company._

_Never thought about that._

_Guess I should start to think about it all._

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_My fifteenth birthday._

_Whoopee doo da day._

_Got a pair of gloves from Mercenary with magnets and little hooks in the fingertips to climb walls, Big Sister sent me a pair of boots with a retractable blade in the tip of the foot and magnets in the soles of the feet, it is all a set and supposed to help me move through areas that I need to get into quietly and efficiently._

_Wade sent me a personal communications device so I could speak to him and Washu, turns out that I have a few friends out there after all._

_Washu gave me a backpack that turns into a glider, a lipstick container that is actually a laser and several other cool things._

_Tweebs gave me a gift voucher for some DVD's._

_Mom gave me a Cuddle Buddy and flip knife, said that it would come in handy during the long trips away from home._

_Dad gave me another bracelet, said that it was a satellite telephone and a beacon all in one, said it was something he cooked up while working on something for the next space mission that is due to go up in two weeks._

_Ron sent me another Bueno Naco gift voucher._

_Anyway, here is to another fabulous year in the hell that is my miserable life._

-------

Authors Notes:

-------

Well, the moody bit is all there for development into the troublesome teenage years.

I got working on the new story I was working on and I am having no troubles for ideas in the new chapter for this story.

This is the last part of the filler, something to take away the years.

In answer to a few questions about my adding the Tenchi plotline, I just thought it would be funny, and besides, how else would you explain to have some of the gadgets that Kim has without some help from another source?

I also like seeing this happen.

So, for those who hate Ranma/Tenchi xovers, I have no idea, go look at another story, but this is heavily based off of a Kim/Ranma xover that I have written and seen before.

Looking at the votes, I can honestly say that I am surprised and a little amused at the sheer way that others view this story heading.

Anyway, if any others have another suggestion for the story, please type Vote 7 and write your suggestion down.


	5. Customary Authors Notes and Rants in one

Kim Possible ½ Notes and Rants

Disclaimer: I own one bucket of sheep manure and five bags of bulls nuts, you are welcome to sue me if you want, but that is all you are getting.

Authors Rants:

For those that think me powering Ranma up too much, how the hell do you think that Ranma, in all his skill, would hold back in a mission? The fact that Ranma has too much ki is because, when I get to the Glitch in Time movie and So the Drama movie, it will be part of what I think SHOULD have happened. As for the suits, if any of you have seen Figure 17, you would know that, with a bit of tweaking, it could be an exact copy of Kim's suit in the new series.

As for the bunker, where do you think she gets all her toys from? She sure as hell don't keep them at home with how many she goes through, so that would be a logical choice.

Laser cutters, in the series, from what I have seen, were massive except for what Kim had, so that is where Washu comes in.

As for the hard bones and tough skin, in any of the series, has Kim ever broken a bone or had anything more serious than a scratch, even from such a high altitude. Any other person not medically or scientifically enhanced would be injured, even from continual exposure to those conditions, and, in the timeline of Kim Possible, if she had done that without enhancements, she would be crippled, and Ranma would have trouble himself from falling at high speeds and heights up to what Kim does in the cartoon.

Just saying that, with the ki, Kim/Ranma has the ability to strengthen her body, but, if you read the manga, from the episodes I have seen, it still counts for little if enough force is applied to the injury.

For those who want Totally Spies coming into the story, I _might_ put them in, if only to teach her how to use the things she got for her birthdays, or even stealth, because you can't exactly think that Ranma, even with the Umi-Sen-Ken and the Yama-Sen-Ken training, that he can actually do the stealth that is required to move about that, in the cartoon, Kim does.

And the weapons aversion is something that Ranma still hasn't faced yet, so we still have that to think about.

Now, onto the characters that I have killed off and manipulated and where I am going with them:

Nabiki: Some people think that Nabiki doesn't get enough of a good reputation in the story or any fictions, this is because, while she is depicted as a money grubbing mercenary, she is a minor character that has little to do with the story and we don't get much background information on her, so she is hard to use without people saying that it is wrong or you screwed up her character.

Kasumi: Same as above with Nabiki, she is a minor character and doesn't get enough of a space in the story, and what we do see is that she is a clueless idiot with nothing but good intentions, I for one can't see anyone but Mother Theresa being that good, and even then, she would be hard pressed to meet Kasumi's goodness. This is also a point where many people fail, as she is nice, but her character, from what we see in the manga, is just too one dimensional, we never get a back story of her.

Akane: Well, I hate her, enough said really. But other than that, I want to make her life a living hell before she arrives in America in search of Ranma when 'he' sends a letter to her when Nabiki gets a letter from Akane in a private box.

Genma: Never liked him, funny, but too hard to write in depth without looking like a complete idiot.

Soun: Well … I just hope that the Insane Asylum has a good drainage system.

Happosai: I love the little bastard, he is funny, cool and strong enough to put the whoop ass on Ranma. He will be the equaliser within the story, showing that, for all the advancements made by Ranma, he is still just a child who knows the bare surface of his potential. That, and I think that his perverse nature can really make someone lighten up the mood

Cologne: I love the old ghoul, she kicks ass, she whoops ass and bangs heads with the best and can come out on top. She is going to be there for the same reason as Happosai, to show Ranma that he has barely scratched the surface of his skills. That, and try to marry him off to Shampoo.

Shampoo: Can't really say much about that, Haven't really thought about it.

Ron: Well … anyone want to say that Ron has a crush on Kim? Those that do, raise their hands high up. That's everyone? Wow, I thought so.

Bonnie: Well, I always wanted to beat her character down somewhat.

Tweebs: Well, I like those two, so I might keep them the way they are, don't really know about that.

Shego: Oh boy, she has so much potential to be shifted around and used, I don't know where to start, one minute she is good, but then she is bad, then she comes off as this little angel, then turning into this one big megalomaniacal, world domineering brat. She has so much more potential than the others because she is so random and sarcastic that you have a fiesta of story outcomes with just her character alone.

Dr. Draken: I like him, he is funny, but a total idiot. Not much there either.

DN Amy: Funny, insane and loony. Might come in handy for simple slapstick comedy.

Duff Killigan: Probably more trouble than he's worth.

Others: Well, I can honestly say that, while the other characters are minor but still part of the story line, they are hardly worth mentioning seriously.

Onto others matters:

It has come to my attention that someone is hacking into my account, so I am going to say this once, please stop it, I have enough trouble as it is, and when I do any activities with the account, I end up with a hell of a lot of trouble.

I also got an award from the Kim Possible and Ranma Fanfiction Yahoo Group for managing to combine two characters into one for this story.

I would also like to thank my reviewers and Beta Readers Cylon One and Ranma girl 14 for their help.

To those that think there are some improvements that could be made to this story, please write a PM to me and I will read them as soon as I can, this input from you, the readers, helps me maintain a believable yet exciting story that may be enjoyed by all.

Those that wish to be a pre-reader to this story, please PM me and I will get back to you as soon as Possible.

Funny joke.

Anyway, thanks to all those that have read this story and are continuing to read the story.

Seth O. Blade.

P.S.: Any donations you wish to make can be forwarded to my E-mail account, this includes any credit card numbers, bank account numbers, personal savings account numbers or check numbers so I can rob you completely blind … I mean … er … so that your noble donation can help to better my story and its continued writing, yeah, that's it. So please, don't pay attention to what I said about robbing you blind. That was a mistake, right Genma, old friend?


	6. Chapter 4

Kim Possible ½ 4

Disclaimer: I am a lawyer who has never lost and have a budding corporation that would make Bill Gates green with envy, I am a powerful fighter and can crush a human head like a zit, I am the best you will ever see in your pathetic little lives … nah, not really, I am just a fourteen year old boy living at home with 5 Euro to his name, but you are welcome to take it.

On with the story.

-----

Gliding to the side, Kim checked her heart beat regulator on the screen and sighed, taking it off as she turned off the treadmill, it was harder than before to put up with the severe weight of her bones and muscle density, and the gravity belt was a pain in the butt, but when she looked back at it, she could see that it was for the best as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead and looked around the gym she had recently joined, it was a quite life compared to Nerima, and, on occasion, wrote to Herb and Saffron who were more than happy to be on her good side rather than have themselves killed, as they could feel the power coiling around her in a tight ball, ready to strike, and were wary, but once they had seen her and knew that she just wanted to be friends, they had become accepting. She looked at her watch and sighed before going to the showers, she had to go meet Ron this evening to do their homework and she was really pushing the edges of her patience, even when she was happily living the quiet life of America. Now she just needed some sort of chaos to come by this week and…

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" came the roared question from inside the girls bathroom as she had stripped away her gym clothes to show her bikini bottoms and nothing else, what was much more surprising to anyone that was from Nerima or knew Ranma was that it was a G-string bikini bottom showing off way too much flesh.

Kim covered herself with a towel, walked in and looked at the guy there who was looking around curiously then sighed, moved beyond him and turned on the cold water, the water hitting the Lost Boy and getting no change that made the old Ranma inside Kim to lurch and want to lash out and get the cure for her gender changing, but now…

"Get out," she said in a cold voice, her eyes hard "and wait outside the door, if you don't, next time you see me, your voice will be several octaves higher and you will have no means or reproduction for the rest of your life."

Ryoga, needless to say, didn't get lost and waited outside the door.

When Kim arrived in the locker room, she quickly pulled on a bra, a shirt, some panties and a pair of khaki pants-shorts, turned and gave Ryoga a glare "what are you doing here?" she hissed "this is the _girls _locker room."

Looking around nervously, Ryoga said in near perfect English "I was looking for my way back to Nerima, Japan," he frowned slightly, his eyes narrowing on her "I wasn't trying to get into the girls locker," he narrowed his eyes even more "do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

Sighing, Kim gave him a hard look "maybe in another life, another time, that may have been true," she retorted casually, a hard edge telling him to drop it "but this is neither the time nor the place, and I don't have to explain myself."

Of course, Kim had forgotten that regular visitors and locals of Nerima had absolutely no clue when to give up and were utterly bull headed when it came to doing something (AN: Remind you of anyone?) and Ryoga continued "you look very familiar to someone I used to know," this was met by Kim's eyes narrowing slightly and her ki to flare around her slightly in agitation and anger which she tried to keep under control, managing, for the most part, to keep anything major from getting out "yeah, now that I mention it, you look a lot like this girl I used to know, she came from Nerima, was the best damned Martial Artist that you will ever see," this caused some of her agitation and anger to fade, and made her sit straighter, her eyes still narrow though as she hadn't forgotten that Ryoga had turned around emotionally in an instant from praising someone to trying to kill them "somehow, I think I have known you for years, almost like I should be greeting you in some way."

Kim casually pulled out her wallet and looked at it cautiously before opening it "if I tell you how you know me, promise me on everything that you hold dear that you will never tell a soul, practice this on the Martial Arts that you study, and, if I am right, on what little honour you have left."

Ryoga frowned at that, it was disconcerting to know that someone would ask him to make a pledge like that but agreed and Kim opened her wallet, slit open a small sewn patch in the nylon and opened the pocket space inside, pulling out a photo that she had taken just before graduation with the entire group, about three months before she had left Nerima, and set it on the table face down, sliding it over, pulling out another photo and sliding that one over as well, that one was of one of the rare times that Ranma and Ryoga had gotten along well together, but that photo was with a female Ranma and Ryoga sitting together, talking together, that photo had never been known about by anyone bar the two and Nabiki who had taken the shot with a wide range telescopic lens "before I became Kimberly Anne Possible, I went by the name Ranma Saotome, my best friends outside of school were Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo … Ukyo Kuno I should say," she shuddered at that, it was slightly disturbing that her best buddy was married to the local idiot and had two children while Konatsu had finally gotten his wish to be a full girl with some Nyanniichuan, still, it could have been worse "those pictures were taken three months before I left Nerima, the other photo is of myself and you taken by Nabiki in one of the only times that we had been friendly with each other."

Ryoga stared at the two photos before snarling "I bet Ranma put you up to this, didn't he? Where is he?"

Kim stared at him for a second, then said with a calm intensity that would have shocked any Nerimian to the core "I assume that nobody outside of Nerima knows that Ranma turns into a girl when splashed with cold water," then, turning on her old voice of gruff standards, not willing to change because it hurt like hell to have panties on as a guy, she also changed to Japanese as it was easier for him to understand and hear her voice in her natural language "_and Moose turns into a duck when splashed, Shampoo turns into a cat, and you turn into a pig, though apparently not any more,_"

Since the last five words were said in a snarl, Ryoga flinched, narrowed his eyes at her then went wide eyed "Ranma, is that … you?" he asked cautiously, and when she nodded, he gave her a bear hug, using all his strength which winded her slightly but would have killed lesser men or women, and moved back quickly "so, what have been doing?" he asked cautiously, then stopped, grinned and pulled out a phial of green liquid "here, this is the curse remover, everyone thought you might want one, so we each got one to give to you when we saw you, now you never have to be a girl again."

Those last seven words struck a cord in the old Ranma which was screaming to take it and use it, never having to change again on the slightest whim of whatever Kami was having a laugh at his expense, but the new Ranma, the calm and collected Ranma, was simply asking about how she thought of her life now, and what she thought on the situation, and, if she did take the cure, wouldn't she be obligated to marry Akane, since she was the last legal Tendo female, she did not want to get married yet, she wasn't even sure she ever wanted to get married, and, if she wanted, she could have a family all on her own, but the voice also argued that, should she do that, it would make all the sacrifices she had made and the deaths of her parents in vain, since, in one way or another, they had died for her freedom, maybe not directly, but indirectly, they had done exactly that.

Old Ranma argued with the new Ranma about how he had dominion over that choice, and that he was the first one there and he could finally be freed from having to change into a weak little girl again.

New Ranma argued calmly and strategically that, if she was so weak, then why did people give her praise and she was known around the world through crime syndicates and the Martial Arts community, even to the normal people, whereas the boy Ranma was simply known in the Martial Arts community as being the best there was until he had vanished.

Old Ranma argued that it was because he had all the power and none of the chances to do it in.

New Ranma argued that the choice and ability was always there, but he had been repressed and, if she took the cure, that they would be forced to go back to Nerima.

Old Ranma retorted angrily with a snide remark that she couldn't possibly know any better because she was just a stupid, weak, silly little girl.

New Ranma sharply retorted that, if she was so weak, stupid and silly little girl, then how come she was faster and more flexible, and even had a better capacity to understand emotions than Old Ranma did or ever would have.

Old Ranma was stricken by that and retorted in a near rage that it was only because emotions were easily manipulated people and made them weak and stupid.

New Ranma just calmly asked whether he planned on being an emotionless person that was bent on being cold hearted and ruthless, finally snapping and killing all those around him.

Old Ranma could not reply for a moment, and then said somewhat reluctantly that he thought it was a bad idea to change since Jusenkyo brought her a semblance of balance that she wouldn't have achieved before.

New Ranma was pleased and said not to take the cure.

Old Ranma agreed somewhat hesitantly.

"I don't think I will," Kim said tiredly after ten minutes of silence "I found my balance, and with my being a girl most of the time, I managed to gain a lifetime of being a girl and I found that I was happy to simply be myself, I even grew to like both forms, as they were opposite sides to the whole."

Ryoga smiled at that and tossed the bottle to the side, the contents splattering onto the floor "yeah, I figured as much," he said, grinning slightly "but then, you always seemed to have no hesitation when in either form."

"Why do you think I never changed back immediately like you did when you weren't near Akane or Akari," she replied with a faint smile, then stood up, looking at his left hand and holding it up to the light, looking at the gold band there, whistling slightly and smiling at his blush "c'mon Ryoga, I wanna go out with you," and when Ryoga hesitated, she said "yes, I do like guys _and_ girls, but also, I happen to know you are married and I just want to go out on a date with you as a friend, even if you are one sexy looking devil that I wouldn't mind getting into my bed for a night of furious rutting about like bunnies."

Ryoga stepped back with wide eyes at the sultry smile which faded into blasting guffaws seconds later "that wasn't funny y'know" he replied testily.

Kim just smiled slightly then sighed, looking downcast "I don't even think I will ever be ready for that, but I am trying to get used to the idea that I might end up with either a girl or a guy, or even both, but you know me, chaos follows me everywhere," her gaze turned to the ceiling, but she frowned and gripped him, her hand phasing through her locker and held his hand "don't let go, I want to show you something that I learned," and with that, she phased through the ceiling and let him fall to the floor when she looked to the night sky, hovering on her back "y'know, I still wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left, I know the Nanban mirror had vanished, I took it so that none of you could follow me, as well as other things that would have helped find me, and even things that had been used against me and had my aura or essence on them, I removed myself as much as possible from everywhere just to escape, and it worked, but…" she sighed deeply again and looked to Ryoga who was sitting cross legged, looking at her attentively as if she was the most important thing in the world "y'know, I never really thought about how, even with all the changes in my life and the release from the constant chaos of Nerima could have given me, I would still be the same person."

"But Ranma Saotome would have never refused the cure to his curse" Ryoga replied, a smirk on his face.

Kim nodded, but then, she knew that she was pushing the limits on that section of thinking, it had already tired her out mentally "maybe, but still, I just wonder, had I known this was going to happen when I left, would I have left, or would I have stayed? Would I have still left but stayed a guy without accepting myself as who I was and who I would have become? Would I have accepted and moved on or would I have simply refused and run away? Guess those answered will never be known."

"Ranma, don't you think that, had you been able to see the entire outcome before you left, that it wouldn't have changed you anyway?" Ryoga asked, tentatively ignoring the gawking look on her face "I mean, if I had known there was a cure earlier on, I could have stopped it from being made by changing things, right?"

Kim stared for a second, before nodding slowly "yeah, I s'pose you're right for once," she replied with a laugh, not flinching or moving when his fist collided with her face which would have crushed it before the medical nanites, and after her toughening up, she had built up a high resistance to damage, so she simply smiled in reply and muttered "ouch Ryoga, that hurt," and smiled at his smirk of victory, which turned into a frown as the next bit was uttered "did you have to hurt my feelings by punching me," and fell face first into the floor, pulling himself up a second later "I still wonder though, what would have happened had I know that all this was going to happen?"

"You could try the Nanban mirror, and you look completely different than you did back then, so it could help you, besides that, I overheard from Cologne that the only reason it was dangerous was because you could enter other realities where one decision made would have changed things, oh, and drop the Ki disguise, I can see right through it."

Kim sighed and lowered her disguise field, her eyes becoming slitted and her teeth growing slightly so that, when she smiled at him, fangs poked out, and her muscle was much more defined, her skin was alabaster smooth and her breasts had shrunk slightly, fitting her body perfectly, her face became defined and angular, her Japanese heritage showing by the way her angular eyes peered at her, and her smoky blue eyes peered at him with the same intensity that she always held in battle, that calculating glint was there now and it was like rendition of Nabiki, as he looked into her more, he found that she was heavier than she looked and was the reason why she floated, he had also noticed that she did it all the time, like her weight was immeasurable. As he noticed all this, he also noted that her rips, which were once a light pink, were now a deep red and not as chapped as they were before, and the skin on her face didn't look so weather beaten, her eyes didn't look so sad, alone or frightened of the world as they had been, and her posture, which he could've told anyone was a mask for her scared attitude and her severe depression, was now filled with real confidence and he shuddered when he thought about her using real confidence in her chi, because her aura, while it had been a light blue to show that she had confidence in her abilities, showed no confidence in her life, and now that she had it, it was rewarding to see something like that, even if he still disliked her.

She looked at him with a grim smile and said "this is from the training I pushed myself through and the changes are because I mastered the Neko-ken," she paused to let him shudder then continued "and I have learned how to harness and expand my Ki, my pure ki, and use it like a weapon without the use of emotions, I have become … I guess you could call me whole," she sighed at that, looked at Ryoga and ginned to herself when she saw him going stark white "yeah, I can cause just as much, if not more damage with Pure Ki now than I could with chi just by flexing it like a muscle, but it comes at a price of being limited because the body can only yield so much pure energy before it collapses in on itself, burns out or explodes from accumulation, that is why I push my body to the limits and hover like this, while it deepens the pools of ki until it fills the body completely turning the entire body into a Ki battery, gradually growing in density, but until that happens, I run the risk of killing myself, see, when I defeated Herb, I noticed that my chi had spiked up in intensity and I started manipulating Ki to a small point, just enough to make crude shapes in my palm, when I defeated Saffron and destroyed the dragon statue, it was nearly all the Ki I had built up in my life exploding out in one huge outburst, obliterating the statue, or what the technique ploughed through anyway," at this, she sighed deeply and sat on the floor, releasing any floating and sitting deftly on the floor as soon as she did so, she sighed and said softly "my body is far stronger than I could imagine, think Saffron and Herb moulded into one being and multiply it by ten, anyway, after Saffron, I began digging more into my Ki and less into chi as it became more stable, much more concentrated and readily available, I had looked into some shrines in Japan, going to some of the Ki masters that were there, found that my Ki was breaking through the self imposed barrier of emotions that formed my chi, you know about that right, how chi covers the innate Ki in the body of every living being and at times, it is larger than most, but never breaks free?" at his nod, she continued "well, it was growing, turns out that I absorbed power from Saffron when I killed him, and even though he is still alive, have the same power and all, I started to notice that I had grown powerful in my Ki, started to get," here, she whimpered involuntarily "Empathy," at his confusion, she elaborated "I can … I guess you can say that I can read emotions of others by simply being near them, and it makes it very hard being a teenage girl with hormones being in a school with teenagers with hormones, I feel horny half the time the time, angry another part, depressed, and even bloody over the hills, whacked-out-on-weed happy," she paused, noting his disbelieving look and frowned when she '_felt_' his scepticism, pushed it aside and said "I know, unbelievable, but hey, if ya wanted to know something, gotta tell ya right, ne?" she grinned, then turned serious "anyway, I started to notice that my Ki started expanding and I started doing training exercises to help keep it under control while I suppress it which only made my Ki reserves deeper, I started to notice this about eight or nine months after I defeated Saffron, and it became worrisome when I started to develop in my senses, but I managed to keep it level so that my chi was shielding and repressing it into a tight ball, that is why my chi attacks were so weak in the last year and a half, I was trying to repress the Ki while doing battle, it was hard, but well worth it since I didn't kill anyone with an explosive outburst…"

"Do you realise how unbelievable that is?" he asked in indignation at being taken for a fool.

Kim, in response, flares her Ki blades on her knuckles making four black and blood red blades flicker to life then vanish as she noticed his fear "yeah, I know, scary, ne? Anyway, about six months before I left, I started to have my chi pools back and it became something that I was happy about, but I found that my Ki had simply melded into it and, while fused with the chi, it was separate, so I was wary of using chi attacks because I had no idea how powerful they were, but I repressed it yet again," she sighed at this, pulled out a crystal and looked at it intently, before setting it to the floor and pulled out three more, one being blue, another white, the last a deep purple, almost black, and said "okay, here is a representation of it, here, you have the three pools of energy, the white is physical, the black is Ki, and the blue is chi, usually, the black is only a fragment or a chip of what is represented, only enough to fill up a small thimble, the blue is chi, usually enough to fill up a cup, the white usually has enough to fill up a large coffee mug if it was to be measured with normal people, in Martial Artists from Nerima and the Amazons who haven't started chi training, the thimble is replaced by a matchbox or a ring box, the white is enough to be the size of a small melon, roughly the size of my head, and you remember my breasts when I graduated, how large they were?" at Ryoga's deep blush and nod, she continued "the white would usually be the size of a basketball," she held up the crystals and said "this would likely only fill up half the crystal, which is what you have, the chi is something you would have maybe up to a third of the way completely filled up, and the ki is likely only one eight all the way up," seeing and feeling his indignation, she continued regardless "someone like Herb had taken his chi to the maximum as well as his physical energy, but was just tapping into his Ki which was starting to build up, as is natural, Saffron was completely filled up on all these levels, but he was unused to it, so it was easier, plus, he hadn't the body to channel that type of power around for long without being completely burned out," at this, Ryoga's eyes went wide in realisation and dawning appeared in his eyes "yeah, he could have killed us all very easily if he wanted to when he was fully grown," Ryoga whimpered as he grew humbled "anyway," she continued with a faint smile "about a week or two before I left, this happened," with that, she crushed the blue crystal in her hand easily and held it, looking around before spying Ryoga's ever present bag and pulling a tin cup away, pouring the crystal sand into the cup, showing him exactly what she was doing, grabbed the black crystal and shattered it before pouring it into the cup then throwing the white one in after breaking it up slightly "my chi became completely broken and it was in disarray, my Ki had broken through the barriers and my physical energy became so high that I literally could not sleep at all, but after a few days, I managed to suppress it further by wearing heavy weights on my limbs and expending my chi and, to a lesser level, my ki as well, to bearable limits where I could carry on in a normal day, then, I just decided to leave after I had taken the time to look at my life, so, after leaving Nerima, I began studying in whatever roles I wanted, doing things I had never dreamed, learning things I had always wanted to learn, listen to real music for the first time, I even learned to play the flute, the violin and the piano, and I learned that I could have a feminine side and still be considered a Man amongst Men, that the ideal that my father wanted was a lying, manipulative bastard who would not work for money and beat up others to be superior and lord over them, my mother wanted a womanising pervert who would use and toss aside women on a whim while my wife was left to suffer out in the cold, doing house work and being a good mother with the additives of being an emotionless robot that shows no femininity at all and on top of that, wanted me to emulate my father as well," she sighed then said "anyway, I managed to keep myself under control, even after I used the de-aging mushrooms which actually helped, since it repressed the process more, but the problem was that, while my body was younger, my mind, energy and power were not, so my Ki and chi grew with my body which began showing affects just after my second eighth birthday, hardening my muscles and making me faster and more flexible, after my eleventh year, I noticed that my chi had all but vanished, only to appear melded with my Ki completely in a tightly woven pattern which was easy to separate after I started training even more, pouring myself into these videos I saw a few years ago about that lady from Tomobiki, you remember the one? Fired energy around with one hand and blew up a school single-handed, so I used that as my basis, managing to copy most of the abilities, but there is one I have never tried, and that was limb regeneration and everything, anyway, after a while, it became too difficult to simply hold the ki into a small ball and restricted it to a shell around my body, giving off the most bare amounts just to simply stay visible."

"How did you manage to do that?" Ryoga asked with shock.

"Remember the Hidden Weapons, Folded Space, Stuff Space, Pocket Dimension, Quick Hands and Ki Shifting techniques were done?" Ryoga nodded hesitantly "well, I used the Hidden Weapons technique to hold much of the things I needed to use for school or male clothes, this took up a part of my energy, still does, I folded space around me and inverted it so that I could hold the more extreme parts of my aura inside, Stuff Space came as little more than an entertainment gimmick since it used lots of Ki to use, but under the constant stress, it helped to keep my aura down to a minimum, stored things like small arms and school things like rulers, rubbers and smaller things I need for everyday life, Pocket Dimensions was something I used for holding things like jetpacks and things that I use for my new persona of being a teen superhero, the Quick Hands technique was actually something that was a mix of Folded Space and Hidden Weapons, but very draining when used by others, so not as practical as other things, and the Ki Shifting was simply used to make my disguise as you were able to see through it, means you had enough Ki and will to not look beyond the will bending it does to make you see that image, I kinda learned it from this Shinto priest in Tomobiki about a year or two after I left, met a cute girl there as well."

Chuckling at that, Ryoga looked to the side, looking at the stars "you still can't sleep normally?" he asked, and when she shook her head with a grin, he replied "still look at the stars at night time?" she nodded faintly.

"They are my constant companions, besides the moon, and tells me that, while things might be tough, I can push through things to become better than before," she said in a solemn tone, then grinned at him "I wanna take you on that date, you are a sexy, handsome hunk of a man, married, sure, but you are also healthy, if I didn't know that you were married and were my best friend, I would have asked you to bed me right now" she said seriously, her eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

Nervously backing away, Ryoga tried to get away when Kim burst into laughed and vanished, appearing behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her arms around him, whispering hotly in his ear, a breathy voice, tickling the hairs on his neck "I was joking Ryoga, I can't do that to you, I like to tease these days, but only with my closest friends, I know that I love you, but only as a brother, if I had you in my bed, I wouldn't be doing anything other than sleeping, but still, I just wanted to say that I love you, got it?"

He nodded and turned, wrapping her into a hug and grinning at her "I love you too little sister."

"HEY! I'm a man goddamnit!" she replied for old times sake.

Poking her breast with a raised eyebrow, he smirked at seeing her red face "you don't look like a guy to me" he said plaintively.

Kim sighed as she turned and leaned against him "it has been a while, and I never thought that you would be anything but angry towards me," she sighed wistfully at that, then looked at his hand which was on her stomach and raised it up to the light "so, who did ya marry?" she asked curiously.

Ryoga coloured and said faintly "Akari, she was … she was the best there was and…"

"Akane dumped you out in the street because you told her you were P-Chan, after that, you both gave it a shot because you both hated me, then you got tired of being beaten by a jealous girlfriend and left, right?" Ryoga nodded against her and she slipped the ring off his finger, looking at it for a second "y'know, I woulda been married to that female dog before…" she paused slightly "well, besides that, I guess I can honestly say that I am happy, I knew something was off, and it was my so called curse, it helped me to maintain some order and, once I had accepted it, water didn't find me nearly as much and I could even control it to a point, but I found two things that I liked to do."

"And," Ryoga asked in a patient tone, having absorbed all this was fine to him, but he was wondering what the point to all this was "what were they?"

Kim blushed deeply and said "I like to flirt mercilessly with both guys and girls with a few flashes of flesh, I … I found it … arousing," she blushed even deeper as Ryoga tightened his grip "and I found that, while I had no real interest before with sexual thoughts, I had been suppressed by Genma and Happosai, they made me impotent by pressure points and kept me immature so I would age 'gracefully' in my girl form, but this had the down side of keeping my mind in the frame of a twelve year old, and my learning capabilities were stunted, they had also suppressed my aggression and anger to the point where it was lethally bottled up and would burst, making me go homicidal, I made it out just in time."

Ryoga tightened his grip, finally realising that Ranma, for all the times he had acted immature, was no fault of his own, merely the bumbling acts of some Martial Artists who had too much knowledge and not enough sensibility to use it all. Ryoga turned her around and kissed her forehead lightly as she slipped the ring back on and smiled at her as she blushed faintly "I won't tell anyone where you are, but you do know that the Amazons are in America, right?" Kim nodded at that, reluctantly pulling away from one of the first companions and people who had known her, the whole her "well, your Ki masking faltered about three and a half years ago, so you should keep an eye out for them and, if you can, stick to Amazon Shu, Kim Possible was taught that right?"

Kim nodded slightly "yeah, it was a hunting party that got cornered by a bear when I was tracking some girl that got lost in the wilds, they taught the lower and middle tiers of their style for aerial combat, turns out it is a variation of Anything Goes that I did in the village, said it was a style made by the only male ever honoured by the Amazon Nation and had defeated two of their main rivals, the Musk and the Phoenix, still, comes as a surprise that they only got the lower levels of the kata at the intermediate Anything Goes Aerial style, and it had massive holes in it that was filled by Amazon Shu, they claimed it as their own though."

"Well, if you use that, mix it in with some gymnastics, pull back your Ki and strength, fall down when hit by their heavier punches and act hurt, then you could get away from Cologne and Shampoo without them killing you or marriage, and we know that power of Ki and chi increases longevity, and because you are so young, I would say you used the de-aging mushrooms which, if you wanted, could live forever with minimal uses of the mushrooms."

Shaking her head, she smiled faintly "it would be nice to see lots of little Saotome's running around, but I would have to make my wife or husband be sure to know that I couldn't marry them unless they were willing to have immortality as well, also, it seems a bit trivial to do something like that, I want someone who can fight and take care of themselves in case something bad comes our way."

Ryoga smiled and said softly "it was good to see you again Ranma … I mean Kim," he replied with an easy grin at her slight glare "besides, I got a home to get to, so I will see you later on."

Kim just watched him walk off in a random direction, a black portal appearing in front of him and him vanishing into it. She shook her head and pulled up her disguise again, wrapping herself in the towel she had brought with her and vanished down into the floor, one last whisper of "it was good to see you Ryoga" glancing across the air.

-----

Kim just _knew_ this had something to do with Happosai as she looked at her sparse panties and bra drawers and screeched in indignation, charging down the steps and into the shed, pulling out the chainsaw and revving it up, screaming, "I AM GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE FREAK!"

She ran to where the screams were and made a passing cut at the old troll, slicing off a lot of hair while the chainsaw narrowly missed cutting his ear off "hey! Didn't your parents teach you to be respectful to your elders?" he asked in a wail.

Snarling, Kim lunged again "they did, but they taught me that being a pervert requires a beating, and I am gonna beat you into the floor then punt you all the way to Japan where you can be deported to Alaska via courier to a Wolverine den!" and she dropped the chainsaw, making sloppy punches and kicks for Happosai, but very coordinated and fast for normal people.

"You really are slow, you know that?" Happosai laughed loudly.

Kim screamed in rage and a blue aura filled with streaks of black swirled around her and she punched the ground where he used to be, the concrete slabs being tossed into the air by the extreme pressure of the hit. She panted, but not from exhaustion, and looked up at the troll "pervert" she muttered before falling to her knees, emotionally exhausted.

Happosai giggled and lunged at her, nuzzling her breasts when he stopped, shocked at the power this girl held, and took a step back wearily "who are you?" he asked suspiciously as he readied himself for a battle.

Kim just stood and adjusted her shirt where the bra had been removed and sighed "I am nobody but your imminent executioner, ya old pervert" and with that, she charged and attacked with the style that the Amazons taught her, keeping her speed and strength down so she didn't kill him, just made sure that she would beat him into the ground.

Observing her as he dodged through her slow and clumsy (to them both) punches and kicks, faint traces of Amazon Shu and Anything Goes in the style "how is it that you came across that style of attacks?" he asked as he jumped over a kick.

Attacking again, Kim didn't answer him as she fed some Ki into her fist and drove it into the wall where a faint crack appeared where Happosai was and she clutched her hand as her image gave it the look that it was bleeding, she was happy that, after a month, she had revised and tightened the control of the image and made it impossible to sense without being a family member, and since she was the last of her family, that she knew of, it was impossible for Happosai or Cologne to detect her without her revealing herself. She managed to poke a Shiatsu point in his left leg which made him fall to the ground and mentally berated herself for using that point, it was one that only Masters of the Art knew about, and the Grandmaster was the only one she knew of with records of that point in the left, just behind the knee joint while the back was turned, causing the blood to clot and rupture the vein to create a large bruise that would make it very painful to walk for a week or two, maybe even a month if she hit it right, which she knew it wasn't. She dropped into an Anything Goes stance as Happosai's eyes widened and smirked just like she had before, she knew she had been caught the moment she had touched that point and that Happosai had lured her in, allowing her to get in those hits which she couldn't have gotten before and her speed was much more, she had let her anger get the better of her again "so, you old pervert, ya found me, good for you, now leave me alone, I am happy, so leave. Now."

"No, I don't think I will, not that I found my Ranma-chan" he said, grinning pervertedly.

Kim sighed and flared her chi slightly, forming a black ball in her palm the size of a walnut, holding it and moving her arm experimentally "see, I haven't used my chi in so long, I can't remember how to modulate it correctly, you see, I have been so out of practice that I can't channel it the way I used to," at this, Happosai visibly shuddered, even he couldn't kill the Phoenix King at his best and in his prime, and not for lack of trying, he had barely gotten away with his skin in tact "so, what say you just be on your perverted little way before I punt you to Los Angeles where there are quite a few people who would love your taste in … clothing, mainly the men."

Happosai wilted at that then noticed that nobody was looking at them "what happened, how come nobody is looking at us?"

"A little trick I picked up from watching an Anime, I just used my chi to blanket us like my fathers Sealed Techniques but on a wider scale, like a shell, but it also has a mind altering additive that makes people avoid this spot because all they see is a load of garbage in the middle of the street, and if you look closely, you will notice the very thinly stretched sheet surrounding us which provides the image of garbage, quite simple illusionary tactics I picked up from you, that, and the sheet has Girl and Boy Away patches on the outside and I have become used to using them to the point where the teargas doesn't effect me so much as it simply has no effect" she said, grinning smugly at the sweating that Happosai was doing as he looked at the patches in the large sheet.

"When did you get it up?" he asked casually, hoping to find a way to beat the girl into submission like always.

"Well, when I came at you with the chainsaw, that provided the distraction so I used the Quick Hands technique to cover us up and push everyone away, set up the chi to cast the illusion and waited to enjoy the effects, I also used the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to sew on a patch to your back and it won't come off unless you know how to stitch with extreme precision, I only need to remove one stitch and the whole thing falls off, but each time one falls apart and you don't get it right, it becomes interlocked tighter since I infused chi into the stitches."

Happosai grimaced "how could you do that to your Master?" he cried out.

Kim smiled and shifted to the side slightly and said "I put the Girl Away patch and the Come Guy patch, should be quite an inventive thing to use, since guys everywhere will want to hug and grope you mercilessly, and girls will run away in disgust, oh, and to make things even more interesting…" here, she pulled out a potion bottle and uncorked it, holding it on her finger then breaking away the neck, holding it on the tip of her finger then tossing it, the bottle breaking over his head "you are now cursed with the Spring of Drowned Girl, since I have a few dozen casks of both the Spring of Drowned Girl and Boy, but you are cursed, and just to make things even more interesting Happosai, I can grant you your dream of having your youth restored to you, here!" and she pulled out a mushroom and shoved it down the old goats throat, de-aging her to twenty.

Happosai looked down at herself and gasped in rage "Ranma, you have gone too far!" he growled as he, now a she, looked at Kim.

Yawning arrogantly, but keeping her defences up, she placed her hands behind her head and kept an eye on him "you aren't worth my time."

"You have gotten sloppy Ranma!" she shouted as she charged the red haired girl, launching kicks and punches so fast that it took Kim by surprise that she was tossed to the floor.

Kim sat up, a bewildered look in her eyes, then she grinned "seems like you have some fight in you, see, I remember what you did to me, those pressure points that made me stay young and immature, but also, something that took away my aggression and anger, and you know what? I managed to reverse them and release everything, I even managed…" here, she giggled lightly "to grow up as I was supposed to before all the pressure points you touched were there, even the ones that Genma put on me," Happosai's eyes widened "and guess what, I am having my periods," Happosai winced at that, knowing a beating was in order "and another thing, I just happen to have increased my intelligence to that of someone my proper age, and even past that, I am also a lot stronger, flexible and faster than I was when I fought Saffron, I believe you felt the tight weave that was my energy core?" Happosai nodded with wide eyes "good, because you were wrong, I am feeding several pockets of space, dimensional pockets, my disguise field and several other things, my body is literally saturated with pure Ki and chi," Happosai's eyes went so wide that they threatened to drop out of her skull "oh, I suppose that I should also tell you that Saffron would have as much difficulty fighting me now as he would if I were just arrived in Nerima all those years ago, and that is in power alone, I still have to learn more styles, control and ways to pull my punches and kicks, otherwise I am a walking tank."

"Ranma…" she started.

"Kim" she replied absently, looking at the sky but Happosai could tell that she was also watching him from the corner of her eyes and, because they were under the sheet, she knew where she was all the time.

"Right, Kim, anyway, I can train you if you like, all you have to do is wear this little number" and she held out some black lingerie.

Kim snatched it away quickly and stuffed it in her pockets, looking embarrassed "it was mine anyway" she replied shakily.

Happosai grinned widely, a perverted glint in her eyes "well, let's get to training!"

-----

Since then, it had been rough and tumble, Kim would show how much Ki she had in both forms and would literally blow a small crater into the ground after having removed the masking tools just by standing there, and when powered up, she would level the area, good thing they trained in the desert when she was on a mission and he would stay away while she worked on some of the things people asked her to do. Sometimes, they felt Cologne following behind with a whole battalion of Amazons that, while Kim would be hard pressed against all sixteen Matriarchs of the Amazons plus the champions form the past fifteen years, she was wary, but Happosai had no chance if that was to happen, and she knew that every Ki user in the world would have felt her power and each time it went off, it was likely to disrupt their senses and screw with their concentration. She also felt that, while she was using pure Ki, she was undetectable as to who she was unless she used Ki, which was likely to happen less that two percent of the time. Training had involved how to suppress the level of Ki she had in her body by making it much more tightly woven and packed in with the chi, creating a shell of chi and Ki just under her skin to keep it all balanced. She had to agree with Happosai, that while power was good, you had to understand how to use that power because it was nothing to be sneezed at, and even with how Kim had used her abilities, she was wary when Happosai had learned of them, but felt relieved when he said that they were actually something he had been trying to do for a little over two hundred years and had no idea on how to do it, but when he was shown the Beam Cannon, Beam Shot and Beam Blade techniques, he became nervous then showed her some scrolls of some weapons styles that he had seen but put little to no heed on them, one was even the scroll detailing quite thoroughly, the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and the Kamia Kasshin Styles quite in depth, following on styles that the swordsmen used to freeze their opponents and sub styles that someone named Kenshin had experienced and wrote about to keep his styles alive despite his inability to have children. While she was learning those and also how to create the feeling of extreme bloodlust and fear around her, Happosai was learning more about Kim than he ever would have thought, he knew she was hiding things back in Nerima, but to the depths that she had experienced things astounded and awed him, and since he was learning, he was also wary that Kim could become negligent in her style because of her power, and he knew personally that people who became used to their power also lost most of their skill because they became reliant on that power.

As this happened, Cologne was nervous as were the rest of the Matriarchs of the Amazon Tribe, the Musk and even the Phoenix had come and asked for an alliance to see if this new power was a threat, and if it was, they would likely all be the first to suffer because they were the strongest in the world besides those in Nerima who were also quite powerful, but not united, so they were meeting today to see if they could either get an alliance from the being who had that power or kill it if it didn't want to ally with them.

-----

Four Months Later:

-----

Kim had just come back from having a bomb on the tip of her nose and had seriously fallen into one big crush over Shego, she had never felt this way, the green skinned girl had managed to tag her with her hands once and it hurt! She had someone who could take as much as she could dish out and had no restraints against hurting her, but problem was, she is a criminal. She really, _really_ needed to get better taste in women. She sighed slightly and chuckled when she found that she had some serious aversions to fighting against women, but it wasn't that, it was fighting against women who were _weaker_ than her, she found out, because she had unconsciously ingrained that it was not becoming of a guy to hit a woman who couldn't take it and hit back just as hard. She found herself wondering slightly and checked her senses, it was okay that her Ki and chi had become so tightly packed that she only needed to use minimal fields and pockets of space, but she supposed that, even with everything as it was, it was only a matter of time before the Amazons found her because of how much power she had released in the scant few months that she had been trained by Happosai who she was unwillingly and begrudgingly accepted that, when he was concentrating on training, she was worked like a dog into the ground to become better and to absorb techniques and styles faster, and when he gave praise over all the insults, it was actually heartening to receive it and she had found a renewed passion in learning Martial Arts. She had also learned that the perverse acts of panty raids wasn't so much a perversion as his way to prolong his life because his ki and chi was screwed up royally because of a bad accident with a Chinese Amazon and an outsider woman who had stumbled in on game they were playing as children, and had to use the perverse acts to regenerate what Ki and chi he loses while he lives, saying that he wanted an Heir to the style before he passed away, someone that could learn all his techniques and pass them on. After a brief glance, she had found the problem, the Ki and chi strands which were supposed to weave together around the body from the centre were in knots and took her five days to untangle and unimaginable pain to Happosai, who woke up two weeks later, cursing the Amazons when he realised how bad it really was. After that, he became well mannered, but reverted to his perverted self after training, saying that it wouldn't do to ruin his reputation as a beleaguered little wimp of a Martial Artist with too much power and not enough entertainment on the considerable time he had on his hands. She sighed again, the old goat was really annoying, but it was interesting and quite funny that he had taken to showing her the reason why he took the panties and bras, saying that, before, when he didn't have control of his ki and chi pathways, it was used to keep them energised, open and filled, but now that they were open and full, he could regenerate normally, but the control it took needed to be considerable when she was showed a wooden training dummy with balloons filled with water for tits and a bra covering the mannequin, clothed normally, found out that, without the right amount of chi, you blew the tits off the woman or shredded the clothes, blew their hips apart or destroyed the clothing, if you didn't get it right, it would kill the woman and latent Ki and chi in the clothes was absorbed by Happosai who used them as batteries, but he could go into a mediative state which was a near death point so the food and water in the body were preserved and slowly consumed, that also showed her how the old goat had managed to survive in a cave for over fifteen years.

Still, she had mused to herself while watching the children in the halls of her high school, they had come quite far, but the old man had been able to beat her by sheer skill alone when she wasn't using any Ki or chi to enhance her body like Happosai, who relied on nothing but his body for so long, which also explained because it was a handicap, so she had been beaten soundly into the floor, and when Happosai asked her to so the Amaguriken without any Ki or chi to enhance her body, she said it was physically impossible, and Happosai proved her wrong by pounding her into the floor with it quite quickly as well, so their training in un-enhanced hand-to-hand fighting was progressing, albeit slowly because Happosai suggested that she keep her weight and gravity belt on to help surprise a foe when, where you were once punching at a thousand punches a second, they would have to deal with five times that amount, she had also found that she was unconsciously bracing her body with her Ki and chi which allowed the gravity to be so damned high and the weight on her limbs from the highly compacted lead bracers and greaves were too heavy for her to move in, still, it was worth it as she now had control in her abilities and wasn't so much as out of control as she was insanely powerful with little control over her abilities, and Happosai had mentioned quite humbly that the Amazons were much more experienced, as were the Musk, on chi and Ki control, and he knew the bare minimum, which had already been taught, as he had the need to only absorb energy, not use it. She looked to the side where her parents, the Doctors Possible, were standing, sharing a brief moment with the teacher, talking over her grades, and mentally groused that, spiritually as well as mentally, she was older than they were by a few years, and it was likely that they wanted to put her up a few grades. She hated that idea; she wanted to have a childhood, not be treated as a geek, which was what she really was, as she had taken to books since she had 'learned' to read. She sighed again and absently punched the wall, creating a crack, and modified her strength a bit, looked at the hidden weights and sighed once more, she would never know how she had managed to control her power as much as she had, and frankly, she was scared as to what she could do.

And at that moment, fate decided to intervene when sixteen old biddies on sticks hopped in followed by a multi coloured haired man with two servants had appeared, strutting through the halls and her eyes tracked them as they passed her and, for kicks, flared some ki as she shot up and moved away quickly, stood on a chai and settled herself into a crouching position which was not known to the group. They paused and looked at her curiously, Cologne just a little longer than normal, as did Shampoo when she appeared in the halls in a dignitaries robe, Kim just looking at them silently, she reached behind her back and pulled out a weapon that was well known within the tribe, a small metallic fan that was no bigger than her head, but the ends of the fan were razor sharp and they had fashioned it for only one person. Ranma Saotome. It was a gift to him, or supposed to be, when he joined the tribe. She held it in her hand, but didn't extend it, as she held it in front of her body, there was another one besides the black steel fan, its partner, for Shampoo, marriage gifts, and Kim's hand reached for it, pulling the gleaming silver metal out.

"Where did you get that child?" Cologne asked seriously, remembering the girl who had passed by the village in search of a girl they had found in the wilds.

"Some guy gave it to me years ago, said that it was once a gift to someone who had died long ago, when I asked what he meant, he said that he wanted to do a little searching for his place in the world" she replied, knowing she couldn't lie to save her life, so she bent the truth and said what she thought in a third persons view.

"Interesting," she mused as she looked at the fans, when she saw the look in her eyes, Cologne sighed "you may keep them child, but they were a wedding present for that boy you met and my Great Granddaughter Shampoo, he was a great warrior and a great man, unfortunately, we…" she was stopped by a hard look from the others and a cough from Herb, she nodded once and turned to face her again "Miss Possible, the boy you saw, did he seem powerful to you?"

Kim smirked mentally, time to drop the hammer and make them all regret ever making her life hell "he seemed to radiate power and I felt either burnt or chilled whenever he touched something, but he also had this radiant glow around him for a few months before he moved on, funny thing was that he had a sister travelling with him, she looked almost exactly like me, except for the eyes, they were the most beautiful smoky blue-grey eyes I had ever seen, they were so expressive."

Shampoo and Cologne nodes while Herb smirked "we are on the right trail" he mentioned casually.

Kim frowned at this and said "I still see him from time to time, but he is usually with this really small man and sometimes a woman, it is a comedy act sometimes."

Cologne's ears perked at that "really small you say, he wouldn't be as big as us would he?" she asked, standing on the ground.

Kim was having way too much fun and found that she realised why Nabiki did this so much, it was fun to make others smarter than you were to run around on a wild goose chase. Kim sized her up and said, "well, he was before, but now he is a little taller than that, but the other one, I think his name was Rambo or Rancan or something."

"Would that be Ranma?" asked Herb quickly.

Frowning, Kim thought of the best way to answer the inevitable without revealing who she was "yeah, I think so."

'_Here it comes,_' Kim thought to herself in amusement as she saw emotions of happiness and sadness ripple through the crowd '_in a few seconds, they will ask where he is and I have to think up an answer real quick or I am busted and ordered to be served up with a side of slavery for the Amazons, petty old biddies._'

"Can you tell us where he is?" asked Cologne.

'_And there it is, the clincher of my life, I know that, however I answer it, at least two will stay in Nerima to keep a watch out as more often than not, the power came from here, well, here goes_' "Well," Kim started, looking thoughtful, trying to think rapidly, schooling her features like the book Nabiki had given her had talked about "I remember seeing him a few months ago, he was running down the street, away from women who were chasing after him, he seems lonely, not really the type to get into trouble, he isn't in trouble, is he?" she asked in a casual tone, placing a hint of worry for herself into the speech so they wouldn't think her to be lying, this he had learnt from Kasumi.

Cologne regarded her for a second, examining her, she had a faint suspicion, but the girl looked really close to what Ranma looked like as a girl but she was too fair and was much more feminine than Ranma would ever get, she even had light makeup on. Sighing inwardly, Cologne tried to gauge her chi and Ki levels and was in a massive storm of highly condensed power that filled the body making her step back in shock, this was the girl that they were looking for, the girl who had so much power that it was felt all around the world by chi and Ki users everywhere. She took another step back when her eyes glowed briefly and her power became nearly invisible to all the scans they conducted, she also noted that all the others gathered had also taken a step back "so, you are the one with too much power then."

Kim grinned before she stood up "no, I was practicing my skills and while I was watching Ranma, I learned how to condense my … I think it was chi, anyway, I found that it made me slightly faster and stronger when I accessed it, so I kept it tightly bound" she said, hoping they would believe her, then she recalled that the first few times she had trained in chi, her clothes were ruined and falling to pieces.

Cologne eyed her "where is this Ranma who taught you?" she asked cautiously.

Thinking really quickly, Kim said "well, he is usually by the lake, watching it and camping there, but I could be wrong, he moves around a lot, that is where he has been for the last four weeks though, and he is due to leave soon, he only stays to watch over me a bit and teach me some moves before moving on again."

Kim employed the poker techniques he learned from Nabiki and kept her face straight and neutral as Cologne and the others looked at her with an examining glare, she held their gazes for a few seconds before nodding, leaving, Cologne stopped and hopped back, handing her a note "when you see Ranma, if we don't see him first, will you give this to him?"

Kim nodded and pocketed it "just wondering, why do you want to speak to him so much?"

Eying her again, Cologne thought that this girl learned Martial Arts too fast and was too inquisitive of Ranma and their being here to be normal and replied cryptically "he and out tribe have unfinished business and we wanted to talk to him about someone we might need help with later."

Nodding at that, Kim sat down and held up the fans "anything to do with these?" she asked casually.

Narrowing her eyes at the girl, she asked, "a little too curious for your own good, aren't you?"

Forcing a blush, Kim stuttered for a bit, then whispered, "I just wanted to know more about him, he is so mysterious and handsome, I wanted to know more."

Cackling wildly, Cologne said "so, Ranma Saotome managed to snare another girl then?" Kim forced a deeper blush "well, it has some things to do with those fans, but it also concerns his standing in the Amazon village and his heritage."

Kim nodded and pocketed the fans, Cologne hopping off to meet with the others. Kim thought for a while then said softly "hope you never find out about me ya old ghoul, you won't like what I've become."

With that, she stood up and walked off with her parents, she hated this place right now, what with the Amazons and Prince Herb in Middleton, now all she needed was to wait for Cologne to make her move and hopefully never see her change into a guy, or if she does, vanish quickly and quietly, need to look at that camp she had set up and look into why there were here.

So many things to do, she just hoped that they weren't going to force the marriage, she really didn't want to marry into the Amazon village, and what was that about her heritage, could they have found out that she was an honorary Amazon through birth? She didn't know, but she was _going_ to find out.

One way or the other.

She just hoped it wasn't the other.

-----

**Authors Notes:**

-----

Well, here is the fourth chapter, after much trouble because of the power, I made it known that she has even less skill, but an abundance of power, think of this like DBZ and the Sayains, only Ranma reached the pinnacle of human power because of a series of accidents, sound like him, anyway, the power is not the problem, it is the control and the skill, which he will likely get later on.

Male Ranma will make another appearance and Onna-Ranma will be back, changed with a disguise field to make her look older, something like thirty five or something. For those that think Ryoga was too nice, I just watched Season Six of Ranma ½ and found that he isn't that much of bastard as I thought, in the Manga, it is a little difficult since a lot had been cropped away, but the anime is much more expressive, that, and it helps with visualisation. I had read this in the Manga just recently, but I am only up to book 17, so, all I have to do now is try and regulate her progress and hope for da best!

Stupid me.

Anyway, now that the mushy crap of the series is partially done with all the angst and emo tripping, I have an announcement to make!

Kim/Ranma and Shego have been voted as the most popular pair by fifty eight votes! I got heaps of PM's from people who voted and it was close until the ranting chapter had come up, and with that, many people decided to push the Shego/Ranma-Kim pairing and having them do the nasty, well, since I got some people who also wanted Ron/Kim in a **_VERY_** close second, I decided that I might do either or both, depending on how it works out with the next few chapters, I might do a bit more xover with Tenchi other than the minor mentions I have made, but hey, we can all dream.

As to the power and control issue, in the entire series, out of everything which he learned, how much control did he show on anything he learned himself compared to anything he copied or changed? He had very little, if none at all, and the Yama-Sen-Ken and Umi-Sen-Ken is proof enough.

After careful thought on this situation, he won't have perfect control, and his power will be limited in use, but he will also get skilled enough to use it sparingly.

So…

After that, I want to thank all the reviewers and am happy that people have made such … er … _generous_ donations to my funding, so, Genma my friend, have you found their houses so we can rob them even further … sorry, I mean … thank them for their generosity?

Genma: Growf.

Lazy bastard.

Genma: Growf growl grouw growf.

You too you baka teme. So, see you all next time where I can hopefully update quicker than before.


End file.
